


Wait! But, I'm not Yakuza!

by ImaTastyPorkCutletBowl, SesshomaruFreak, Spunky0ne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Victor, Intersex character pregnancy, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, VictUuri, victuuri au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaTastyPorkCutletBowl/pseuds/ImaTastyPorkCutletBowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: The Katsuki family, except for the Hasetsu Katsukis, are the largest and most powerful Yakuza family in Japan, so it’s not surprising that poor Yuuri keeps getting mistaken for one of his distant relatives. On a trip to Russia with his father, Yuuri stumbles into a bar to avoid a group of rough looking punks, and he comes face to face with a beautiful, silver-haired exotic dancer. Things get crazy when Yuuri sees the lovely dancer being abused and steps in, only to get himself into horrible danger. He wakes in his hotel room and finds a note next to his bed…”Thank you for your kindness. I’m sorry those ruffians hurt you. It’s better you stay away. I don’t want anything else bad to happen to you. Vitya” He should go home. He should just forget the man, but Yuuri can’t help himself…Victuuri, intersex Victor, intersex pregnancy, lots of flustered Yuuri!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 24
Kudos: 61





	1. Private Party

**Author's Note:**

> A note to those who read a lot of my Bleach and YOI stories. This story contains graphic non-consensual sex and some domestic violence. In the beginning, Victor is in an abusive relationship that involves enslavement, non-con sex and some physical violence. As usual, I promise an exciting, drama filled story and an ending worth waiting for, but if you are triggered or turned off by any of these things, you may want to skip this one, or skip over the more intense parts. Edited Version is on Fanfiction.net
> 
> More notes: This story is an AU in which Victor is 21, Yuuri is 19, Yurio is 18 and Otabek is 22. ALL CHARACTERS IN PHYSICAL RELATIONSHIPS ARE LEGAL AGE. Victor's timeline prior to the anime has been changed slightly as will be explained in the story, and Victor never joined the men's singles division in skating.

In the master bathroom of an exclusive Saint Petersburg luxury penthouse suite, a tall, slender and androgynous looking man sat in front of the bathroom mirror, running a brush slowly through the long strands of his silvery hair, his ocean blue eyes distant as he worked. He first smoothed and detangled the long lengths, then he worked them carefully into a thick braid that ran down the right side of his neck, past the black and silver studded leather collar he wore, and over his shoulder. He checked for any sign of imperfection in the fine, pale skin of his face, then stood and studied the slinky silver sequined wrap-around garment he wore before draping himself in a dark, hooded long cloak.

He heard a little whimper and smiled down at the curly silver-beige standard poodle who rested near his feet.

“It’s okay, Maccachin,” he reassured the pooch, who rose and licked the silver-haired man’s hand affectionately, “I know you don’t like it when it’s a private party and you can hear the noises the men make while I am serving them. Just remember, it’s for Mother and our little brat half-brother, Yurio, that we do this. We want them to be left alone, right? It’s hard, _da_ , but don’t worry. We’ll turn up the music, so it’s not so annoying, okay?”

He reached over and turned on the radio, then he looked back down at the poodle, who laid down on his belly and whimpered again.

“I’ll be all right. I promise,” he said, reaching down to rub the old dog’s head, “He’s going out of town for awhile after this, so we’ll get a break while he’s gone. Maybe he will leave the key to the collar this time and we can go out.”

The young man paused, stiffening very slightly as the master bedroom door opened and his bodyguard looked in, located him and nodded briefly.

“Come now, Vitka.”

The young man scowled at the disrespectful iteration of the name, but he made no argument as the bodyguard led him out of the bedroom and to the great room, where a group of seven mostly older men, dressed in dark, fancy suits, sat on chairs in a circle. The one at the head of the group, a heavyset, balding blond man with glaring pale green eyes and pasty skin, gestured briefly and Victor moved forward, his face calm, though his insides quailed at the thought of what was about to happen.

“Ah, my Vityusha,” the man said affectionately as he stood and beckoned.

“Master Kireyev,” Victor responded, moving forward to greet him.

He came to a stop in front of his owner and lowered himself onto his knees. The blond man smirked and petted the young man’s head.

“Gentlemen, this is Victor, a very unique and lovely tribute from one of my protected businesses. While you are here tonight, my Victor will be offering you… _entertainment_. Just remember that there are rules. Victor may sit on your lap and grind on you. He may touch or stimulate you, but none of you are to put your hands on him, and you are not to put any part of yourself in any orifice except his mouth. Victor is well-trained. Please enjoy his… _talents_.”

He looked down at Victor’s bowed head and his thick lips curled.

“You may begin, Vityusha.”

The silver-haired man ignored the bawdy nature of the music that began to play, and the laughter of his pudgy, smug-looking master as he brought Victor to his feet. The young man first circled slowly around him, then stepped away and moved into a turn in which he shed the dark cloak, revealing his tall, slender body that was covered in the lighter, sequined wrap.

“Is that really a boy?” one of the guests asked another, “Not that I have a problem. I just favor girls cause they smell better, you know.”

“Yeah, don’t you think so, Boss Ivan?”

“No,” Victor’s master chuckled, ogling the young man as he danced in the center of the circle, the movement of his slim arms and the hypnotic sway of his hips causing the other men in the room to watch more closely. Several slid their hands down their bodies to loosen their pants and caressed themselves as they watched, “that’s not true at all when it comes to my Victor. He is special, you see.”

He watched closely through lecherous eyes as Victor mounted the lap of one of the guests, a short man with thin, sharp features and large ears that flushed as he became aroused. The man’s hands twitched, like they wanted more than anything to grab on to the younger man’s undulating bottom, but with the mob boss’s eyes watching, he knew better than to break the very clear rules they had been given. Instead, he placed his hands on the sides of the seat he was on, and he groaned and pushed his hips upward as Victor’s hips rolled and the younger man’s warm nether region impacted the older man’s, making his trapped member harden and leak.

“You’re a cruel man, Boss Ivan,” he complained, “An ass this fine needs to be caressed while we dry fuck.”

“You don’t think I know that?” Ivan snickered, crossing the circle and taking up a position behind Victor.

As the dancer continued to writhe atop the older man, the mob boss’s hands wrapped around Victor’s bottom, clenching and encouraging.

“Is that better, Fedya?” he joked, watching his client moan and pant in reaction, “He is good, eh?”

“O-oh!” the client groaned, “Yes! Fuck yes! Fuck yes! He’s goo-ood…s-so good!”

The mob boss leaned over Victor’s shoulder and nipped him hard on the ear. The young man flinched, but made no complaint.

“Finish him with your mouth, Vityusha.”

Victor loosed a sexy, guttural and completely fabricated moan as Ivan grabbed him from behind and dragged him off of the nearly climaxing man’s lap and forced him down onto his knees. The man in front of Victor opened his pants, releasing his hardened, wet cock. The man almost forgot himself and started to reach for the dancer’s silvery hair, but he stopped short of it as Ivan growled a warning. Instead, the client sat, stroking his hungry penis, while Ivan sank his fingers into Victor’s silken mane and pushed his head down. The dancer knew better than to hesitate, and he began a sensual assault on Fedya’s hardness, alternating long, indulgent licks and firm suction. Ivan laughed as two of the other clients, who were watching and stroking themselves, came at the sight of them.

“Save some for your turn!” Ivan taunted them.

Victor’s eyes closed as he felt Fedya’s body stiffen. He tried to release the man’s penis, but his master held his head firmly in place, forcing him to swallow every bit of the client’s release.

“You like it, eh?” Ivan growled, taking hold of Victor’s chin and glaring at him.

He slapped Victor’s face playfully, but hard enough to make it a warning.

_Don’t like it too much._

He smirked at the next man in the circle, “You ready, Alexi?”

The next man sighed and looked down at his already spent member.

“Eh, I think you’ll have to come back to me, okay Boss?”

“Heh, heh,” Ivan laughed, “Okay, but at least let my little Victor clean you up.”

“Ah…!”

“Go on, Vityusha,” Ivan ordered the dancer, “Clean him up.”

He waited until Victor had crawled to kneel in front of the man, then he added, “…with your tongue.”

Alexi gritted his teeth and Victor looked up at him quietly for a moment.

“Master Kireyev,” he said softly, “I think he doesn’t want me to touch him.”

“Are you defying me, _Vitka_!” the boss asked, glaring.

“No,” Victor said in a voice far more calm than he felt, “I think he misunderstands me.”

“Hmm,” Ivan purred, rubbing his chin, “I think Vityusha means that you don’t like boys taking your dick?”

“Oh no…” Alexi stammered, “Victor is beautiful, of course. I just…I…w-well…ah…”

“Vityusha, show this man your true nature. Take off your clothes all of the way.”

“Y-you don’t ha…”

The man broke off and his eyes rounded in surprise as Victor swiftly shed the sequined wrap, baring his pale, lovely body completely. He leaned back against Ivan, spreading his thighs and used one hand to lift his soft, uninterested member. Ivan’s hand ran down Victor’s torso, sliding between his parted thighs and circling the opening at the base.

“Victor is only a boy in chosen gender. His sex is both male and female. He is intersex. Very rare.”

Victor had thought that he’d long ago forgotten how to blush, but despite being able to shrug off the rest of the humiliations, there was something about the way the men reacted with cheers and appreciative taunts.

“A she-male!”

“A girl-boy!”

“He’s like a unicorn, eh?”

Unbidden tears filled Victor’s ocean colored eyes and he bowed his head as Ivan shoved him back towards Alexi, who welcomed him this time with parted thighs and a swiftly reawakened member. He worked his way slowly around the circle, careful to obey every order Ivan gave him.

 _I’ll be throwing up all night after this_ , he thought numbly, lowering himself in front of the last of the men.

To his surprise, though the others continued to jeer, this man’s more gentle eyes and sympathetic look cut through the din and stung him with more powerful emotions.

“Poor thing,” the man said, too softly for the others to hear, “Sorry.”

Victor was careful not to show any overt reaction and he was sure that there was no difference in the way he served the man. He felt Ivan’s glaring eyes boring into his back as he worked, caressing the satin flesh of the man’s hot organ with skillful swishes of his soft tongue, lingering over the head and teasing the leaking slit before slowly taking the man’s length and sucking, sliding up and down while the man he was serving quivered, then shuddered as he was overwhelmed.

As he climaxed, he pushed forward a little too hard, and Victor’s hand caught his hip to stop him. The dancer’s head tipped forward and some of Victor’s lovely hair that had escaped the braid, slipped over his shoulder and into his face. Instinctively, the man he was serving, reached down and tenderly brushed it aside.

Then, he realized his mistake.

Victor froze with the man’s sated cock still in his mouth as the music turned off and the room suddenly went quiet.

“ _Vitka_!” Ivan scolded him.

Victor pulled free of the man and rose onto unsteady legs as Ivan approached them. He looked at the floor, so as to avoid digging himself in deeper.

_I will also be blamed, even though I did nothing wrong. Sometimes, no matter what I do, he says it’s wrong._

Ivan ignored him and moved to stand in front of the dark-haired, grey-eyed man who had touched the dancer’s hair.

“Otabek,” Ivan snarled softly as the younger client zipped up his pants and looked up at the mob boss apologetically, “I know you are new here, but you do understand rules, _da_?”

The other men in the room waited breathlessly as the more youthful offender nodded and sighed raggedly.

“I…suppose I was surprised by your Victor’s talents,” he offered calmly, “I forgot myself for a moment. Please forgive me. I promise that it will not happen again, Boss.”

Victor watched silently from Ivan’s side, studying Otabek more closely.

_There is something about him. Ivan trusted him enough to invite him to join, but…this man…_

He watched as Ivan stalked slowly towards Otabek, slipping a hand into his suit pocket and bringing out a small handgun. He lifted it and aimed at Otabek’s somehow still composed face.

 _That man is a cop_ , Victor realized, feeling dread rush over his whole body, _If Ivan realizes, he is a dead man!_

“What do you think?” Ivan asked the rest of the men, “Should we give the new guy a break? Or should I pull the trigger?”

 _Begging Ivan to stop will only be more likely to make him shoot_ , Victor thought, carefully holding himself back from moving or speaking, _Any sign of any feelings for this man will be the end of him. I can’t move._

_…can’t breathe…_

_Just…_

A heavy jolt went through his chest as the mob boss squeezed the trigger and a sharp click seemed to echo in the room. There was no other sound for a breathless moment, then Ivan’s guttural laugh sounded and he moved forward and patted the sweating Otabek on the cheek.

 _He’s a brave man_ , Victor mused inwardly, _I hope he is a cop and I hope he kills that fat bastard soon. It can’t be soon enough for me._

“Today is your lucky day,” Ivan said, smirking, “Just don’t let it happen again, all right?”

“Of course,” Otabek agreed, stealing a glance at the exotic dancer’s downcast face, “Again, you have my apologies, Boss Ivan.”

Ivan nodded and spoke to Victor without turning.

“Thank you, Vitka. That will be all, for now.”

Victor turned wordlessly and followed his bodyguard back to the master suite. He waited until the guard had left the room, then he walked slowly to the shower, barely noticing the whining poodle as he passed by. He took his time bathing, letting the hot water wash the foul remnants of the other men’s lust away, then he rinsed his mouth, but he found that it couldn’t quite take away the taste of them. He finished showering and dressed in just a white silk robe, the only garment he was ever allowed to wear in bed.

_Because it is easily moved or shed._

He combed out his wet hair and braided it again, then he walked back to the bedroom, pausing to pet the old dog on the top of the head. Maccachin whimpered and thumped his tail on the floor, but he knew better than to approach the bed at night. Victor sat on the edge of the bed, looking silently out the window at the pretty stars.

_I miss the way things were before all of this happened…before I was taken from my family and made his. I miss long walks to the beach and cooking with Mother and Papa. I miss having stupid fights with Yurio. Though, none of that would never be the same since Papa died. Still, I think, most of all…I miss figure skating._

_Yes, I used to be quite good at that, so good that I won the Junior World Championships. It seems like forever ago._

_And probably, no one remembers that._

_I used to have a respected name back then…Victor Nikiforov._

_Now, that name and that person are gone. I am forced to serve him and to wear his name on me instead of my father’s. Victoria Silvestrovna Kireyeva…the feminine form because to marry me legally, he had to prove I was a female. Hmm, at least Ivan allowed me to keep my stepfather’s patronym._

_Small blessings._

_I never even knew my birth father._

Victor reached over to the nightstand and poured a shot of vodka, then drank it quickly.

_Ugh, at least that will take the taste of those awful men away._

Within a few minutes, his stomach turned, and he ran into the bathroom and fell to his knees, emptying his stomach violently.

_It’s good I barely ate today._

He distracted himself briefly by thinking again of Otabek Altin’s calm face and impressive composure.

_I don’t mind so much remembering him._

He returned to the bed and sat down. A few minutes later, the bedroom door opened and his bodyguard returned to the room, carrying a hard leather belt.

_Ah yes, I figured._

“The boss told me to punish you.”

Victor said nothing, but opened his robe and let it fall away, then he laid down on his belly on the bed and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth and trying not to make a sound as the belt rose and fell, smacking loudly against the flesh of his back, legs and bottom and leaving angry red welts. When he was finished, the guard bound Victor’s unresisting hands to a rail at the head of the bed and left him. Some time later, the door to the room opened again, and a very drunk Ivan entered the room. He paused to run his fingers along one of the painful markings on the younger man’s back then he climbed onto the bed and leaned over his bound spouse.

“Don’t worry, now, Vityusha,” he drawled, “Sava says you took the whip quietly, so I forgive you for giving too much attention to that man. I think Otabek knows not to anger me again and so do you.”

_Like I can help it._

“I want tonight to try breeding again.”

_Oh god, not that again. He’s tried six times. The bastard is probably infertile, but he’ll never admit it. The doctor assured him I’m able to conceive, according to all of those tests they did on me. I think I’d jump off this building if I was ever unfortunate enough to conceive his child. I want his line to end. I wish the Kireyev crime family would die out completely! I hate them all and I only want to go home and forget them._

_But even home wouldn’t be home anymore, would it? That life I knew, the one where I was a figure skater and poised to join the Men’s Senior division…the one where my father was alive, and Mother and Yurio used to argue because he stayed out too late with his friends…all of that died with Papa._

He raised his hips obediently and tried to ignore the stinging sensation as Ivan entered him from behind. He closed his eyes and braced himself as the hard, fast thrusts began.

_And now, I sleep every night next to the man who murdered him. I would kill him, even if it meant that I would die, myself…but he holds Mother and Yurio over my head. He would kill them in front of me if I tried to kill him. And if I succeeded, there are others in the family who would see that we all died anyway._

_There’s no way out._

_None._

_Not even death._

_If I died, he would take my brother, and Mother would have no one at all. No, I have to stay here and do what he says…at least until something changes and opens a new doorway._

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri Katsuki stretched and yawned as he and his father exited the plane after a long flight from their home in Japan, and they made their way into the Russian airport. The terminal was bustling with travelers, many of whom Yuuri was sure, were here for the convention as well. The young Japanese man smiled as he looked around, holding his one suitcase while Toshiya huffed and puffed along, pulling his own luggage.

_So this is Saint Petersburg. It's nice, but I imagine it's even nicer outside the airport. I'm glad Dad finally brought me to one of his gardening conventions, even if it does cut into skating practice. At least it’s the off season, so I don’t have a competition to worry about. I can slow down and enjoy being here. I’ve been to Moscow before for skating competitions, but I’ve never been here._

_…where he grew up…_

_In Yuuri’s mind, the slender, willowy silhouette of a silvery-haired teen danced on the ice, his long, swirling mane as much a part of the performance as the rest of his body was._

_Victor Nikiforov._

_The rest of the world may have forgotten him, and even here, there are no signs that anyone remembers. It’s strange. It was only a few years ago that Victor swept all of the Junior Singles events he was in, and he took gold at both the Junior Grand Prix Finals and Junior Worlds._

_But then…he just disappeared._

_“Come, Yuuri,” Toshiya urged him._

_Yuuri’s feet moved again, but his mind remained focused on the Russian skater who had influenced him so much._

_Once, I asked one of the Russian team members, but she just looked at me strangely and asked, “Who are you talking about?” Then, she turned and walked away. I heard somewhere that a lot of people simply disappear in Russia, but I’ve never heard of it happening to someone like that._

_I wonder if Victor is still alive._

“Ah, see there, I got a hotel just across the street from the airport. There are plenty of restaurants here, and it’s just a short walk to the beach too.” 

“That’s great, Dad,” Yuuri said, following his father to the crosswalk. 

_If he is alive, I wonder what he’s doing now._


	2. Unseen Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ivan is away, Victor is spotted by someone unexpected...and recognized.

Victor woke to the feel of Ivan’s thick, stubby fingers sliding through the silken lengths of his hair and the feeling of the other man’s breath on the back of his neck.

_I remember before, when I used to lie alone in my bed at home, and I wondered when I would feel the warmth and loving touch of another person. Yes, I was lonely and wanting to be loved, too young really for a serious relationship, but I used to dream of waking and being held by a lover._

_I never dreamed the one holding me would be my father’s killer._

A vague feeling of illness and an intense fatigue spread over his slender body and he felt a light sweat breaking out on his forehead. His husband showed no sign that he noticed.

“Good morning, Vityusha,” Ivan sighed, placing a kiss on the back of one naked shoulder, “I hope you slept well.”

“Mmhmm,” Victor mumbled.

_He gets angry if I don’t respond properly._

Victor had long ago learned to suppress the instant shiver his husband’s kisses caused, and he continued to keep a relaxed pose as Ivan’s hand that was curled around his waist began to slide down his body.

“You are still half asleep,” his husband observed, “Perhaps I need to wake you?”

_He teases me because he knows I understand the price of being defiant and he likes to constantly show me that he is in control._

“Mmmm, if you want to.”

Ivan’s rough lips planted another, wetter kiss on the side of his neck. Victor flinched and his breath caught at the stinging sensation caused by the older man’s tongue tracing one of the recent wounds made on his back by the heavy whip. He clenched his teeth, his eyes watering as the uncomfortable feeling intensified and he heard Ivan chuckle.

“You know, I have heard that a little pain with pleasure is good, Vityusha.”

Victor swallowed hard and remained silent, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes as the other man’s tongue continued to lightly stroke the raw places and his hand found Victor’s flaccid penis and began to stroke it slowly.

_He just wants me to react to him somehow. I am not aroused by him, but he can cause me pain, so it’s often a part of our…sex. He calls it ‘being creative in our lovemaking,’ but there is no love in this man’s hands when they touch me. There is only domination and submission between us. Every time I am tempted to resist, I go back to that moment when Ivan came to the house to demand payment from my parents for his protection of their business. I see again the wanton expression on Ivan’s face when he first looked at me and the way my father stepped in front of me and sacrificed his life when Ivan said that I could work off their debt._

_Papa was Yurio’s biological father, but to him, I was also his son, as much as if I had come from his own body. Papa never once looked at me with anything but love, even to the moment when he was lying there, bleeding to death in my arms and in front of Mother and Yurio. The very last thing he did was to reach up to touch my hair and he said the name that he called me…Vitya. It was to me like love died when he did, but I was lucky to have his love in the first place. We all were._

_Ivan never calls me by that name. He calls me Vityusha, the affectionate iteration…ironic. When he speaks to others about me, it is Victor, my formal name. When we are in bed and he is with me sexually, it is Vika, the feminine version. And when he is angry, it is Vitka, the pejorative. I wouldn’t want the name my family called me to be in this man’s mouth, so I don’t care about the rest._

“You seem troubled,” Ivan commented, frowning.

“No,” Victor assured him, “I just find the pain distracting.”

“Eh…something to soothe it then?”

_To anyone else, that would be an actual cure, but of course, Ivan means to spread his semen on the wounds._

_Bastard._

He moved sluggishly onto his belly, closing his eyes as the bigger man’s weight pressed down onto his back and he felt Ivan’s hardness against his bare bottom. Another uncomfortable shiver went through him and he relaxed his body, trying to rid himself of the weighted down feeling that seemed to be more than just the pressure of his husband’s body against his back.

_Something is wrong._

_I am feeling sick to my stomach and almost like I’m being smothered. I feel more than simply tired. It is like, even without his weight on my back, I would feel like I couldn’t move._

“Vityusha.”

It took him a moment to realize that Ivan had stopped moving and the weight had lifted from his back.

“What is wrong with you?”

_Usually, he ignores my discomfort. Why should now be any different? I’m so tired, I don’t want to deal with him._

“Answer me,” Ivan snapped softly.

Victor felt the man’s pudgy hand close painfully around his arm.

“S-sorry,” he apologized quickly, “I don’t know what’s wrong. I just feel…so tired.”

He felt the man’s eyes watching him closely.

“You are not just saying this to get me to leave you alone?” he inquired suspiciously.

Victor’s head turned so that his eyes met his husband’s.

“I never ask you to leave me alone,” he said wearily, “and I never resist you. I know what you would do…and I don’t want that. I am telling you the truth. I feel…heavy and tired. I feel sick.”

Ivan observed him quietly for a moment longer, then he climbed out of the bed, prompting a moment of panic in the younger man. Victor sat up too quickly, his eyes wide and frightened.

“What are you…?”

He broke off, reeling as dizziness swept over, making him sway unsteadily.

“Come,” Ivan instructed him, wrapping an arm around him, “We will have a warm shower together, then you will probably feel like eating.”

Victor moved wordlessly, leaning heavily against the elder man as they entered the bathroom, then Ivan warmed the water in the shower and undressed the two of them, then led him inside. Unable to hold himself up, he had to allow himself to be held against the heavier man’s body, and he barely registered the disgust he felt having the mob boss’s big hands bathing him.

 _It’s a cold sort of comfort, this_ , Victor’s spinning mind reflected sadly, _I suppose that after three years of abuse, I am so love starved, I ache to find it anywhere I can. But what is here is too little to survive on. I know it._

_I am slowly dying._

_This malaise that has come over me has been building up over time. I think it will continue to grow and grow…and the day will someday come that there is nothing left of me but a shell. When that happens, I will just crumble and fade away. I only hope that by then, I will find a way to keep Mother and Yurio safe from him._

_If maybe he wasn’t infertile, and I could actually give the man a child…maybe he would promise to leave them alone for good. I would still never be able to go home, but at least there would be a child, an innocent one._

_But no._

_Not in this kind of life. I would never want a child to grow up here. Ivan is too destructive and I am too broken. Having a child would be selfish and wrong. I must not mistakenly think that a child would change anything. I must just resolve to be strong enough._

But Victor didn’t feel strong, or anything like it. His ears buzzed more and more loudly, and his body felt weaker by the moment. He thought he heard Ivan’s voice saying something, but he felt too tired and too far away to understand. He was too weak to stand anymore and he felt himself being lowered onto his knees. The rain of warm water faded, and he heard Ivan’s garbled voice again, and felt the rough sensation of a towel drying him. He was hauled to his feet again and his silk robe wrapped around him. Then, his husband led him to their bed and Victor groaned in relief at being able to lie down again. He curled around the pillows and felt Maccachin’s cold nose touch his cheek as the old poodle whimpered.

“It’s okay,” he whispered sleepily, “I…just need to rest.”

“I will bring the doctor,” Ivan said in a voice that scared Victor with how unusually worried it sounded.

_He usually just sounds angry when I inconvenience him._

_He couldn’t actually care for me…could he?_

_Why does that scare me even more?_

Victor was nearly asleep by the time he heard the suite chime sound, then Ivan’s voice greeting the arriving doctor.

“He’s here in the bedroom. I’m not sure what is wrong. We did try breeding again last night, but I already know it would be longer before it was that. He seemed dizzy and maybe sick to his stomach. Strangely weak.”

“Has he been eating normally?”

_Ugh, mostly just the semen I sucked out of Ivan’s damned clients and associates._

“Vityusha always eats lightly. He watches his weight because he is a dancer.”

_And because just being with him nauseates me._

Victor looked up calmly from the bed as the doctor entered the bedroom alongside Ivan.

“He’s also looking quite pale, even more than usual.”

“Hmm, I see.”

The doctor gave Victor a kind smile.

“I hear you’ve not been feeling well?” he inquired, “Why don’t you tell me what is bothering you and I’ll see what I can do to help.”

Victor sighed.

“I just feel very tired and kind of weak,” he explained, “I suppose I need to eat and drink more, but…ah…I feel too sick to do that.”

He rested quietly as the doctor conducted a brief examination, pausing at times to ask a few more questions.

“What do you think it is?” Ivan asked.

The doctor looked into Victor’s calm eyes.

“Oh, I think that Victor may just need a change of scenery, some relaxation and comfort. I will give him some vitamin supplements I think will help a bit too. Ivan, do you mind bringing a glass of water?”

“Of course.”

The doctor waited until the mob boss was no longer in the room, then he reached down and ran his fingertips over the back of one of Victor’s hands.

“I think you need to be with someone who can satisfy you more than that wicked troll can. Isn’t that right? I will set up a few appointments for treatment of your _condition_.”

Victor didn’t even look up at the man.

“If you touch me, Ivan will kill you, and I will watch,” he warned the errant doctor.

To his surprise, the other man just gave him an unintimidated little smirk.

“You are loyal to this man? To this one who killed your father?” he asked, “Or…are you afraid?”

Victor’s chin lifted slightly and he looked in the direction that his husband had gone.

“I am simply doing as I am told. I have a family to protect, and I want to stay alive. Those are the only things that matter to me.”

The doctor let out a little huffing breath and shook his head.

“No wonder you are such a mess. Very well. I won’t make any trouble for you. But if you change your mind…”

“I won’t.”

“You know where to find me.”

The doctor smiled as Ivan returned to the room, and he handed Victor a small packet with two pills inside. Ivan handed him the water, and the two older men watched as Victor swallowed the vitamins.

“There now, you should start feeling better, as long as you take care of yourself. And Ivan, try to get him out of this apartment a little more. You are leaving town for a few days?”

“A week,” the mob boss confirmed.

“He is going with you?”

“No, it is not a safe place for him.”

“I see. Then, maybe a short vacation? Somewhere he can take in some nice scenery or maybe…”

The doctor paused and met Victor’s eyes.

“Maybe he could visit some family?”

Victor blinked in surprise.”

“It has been some time,” Ivan acknowledged, “How long, Vityusha?”

Victor sighed.

“About three years.”

_Three years, two months, one week and four days._

“You haven’t seen your family in three years?” the doctor asked, “Then, you should really go home and visit them for a bit.”

Victor noticed a very slight oddity in the look exchanged between Ivan and the doctor. He said nothing about it, but as the men left the room, he crept out of the bed and to the bedroom door to listen.

“So, you don’t think that Victor has gotten pregnant by someone other than me?” Ivan asked.

_He thought I was cheating on him? The bastard. I don’t dare do something like that, although I know he isn’t faithful to me, his legal wife. I just don’t care._

“I offered to give him some special _treatments_ ,” the doctor explained.

_I was pretty sure it was a trap._

“And?”

The doctor laughed.

“He threatened to watch as you killed me.”

Victor couldn’t suppress a shiver at the bullet he had just dodged.

“Victor is only worried about his family. I think it’s safe now to let him see them. You don’t have anything to worry about. The psychological cage around that boy is shut tight. I feel a little sorry for him.”

“Thank you, Prosha.”

_I hate both of them._

It took more than the usual effort to keep his expression calm as Ivan returned alone to the bedroom, smiling.

“Vityusha, Prosha thinks that you should have a little restful vacation.”

“Oh?”

“So, after I go, you will dance tonight at the club, then in the morning, Georgi will take you to stay with your mother and brother. Just tell them that he is your skating friend. You don’t need to mention he is also there to watch you.”

Victor swallowed hard around the little lump that had formed in his throat.

“What?” Ivan mused, moving closer and looking down at his bowed head, “I know you’ve been melancholy. It’s been a long time since you saw them. You should…”

“The last time I was in that house,” Victor interrupted, “I was on my knees, watching my father bleed to death as I held him. I don’t know if I can go back there.”

Ice seemed to shoot through Victor’s veins as his husband’s hand took hold of the front of his thin, silk robe and he brought his face closer to the younger man’s.

“You will go. And…that memory will serve to make sure you don’t forget what happens to those who defy me.”

Victor’s jaw clenched and his throat was too tight for him to answer, so he nodded briefly.

“Go. Rest,” his husband instructed him, unclenching his hand and releasing Victor, “You are grateful for the chance to see them, _da_?”

Victor shuddered and his husband laughed as the younger man answered.

“Yes, thank you, Ivan,” he mumbled defeatedly, “I am glad to be able to go home to see my family.”

“Good boy,” Ivan said, smirking as he unlocked and removed the studded leather collar from around Victor’s slender neck, “Very good.”

_I want so much for him to die._

_Is it too much to hope that he doesn’t come back alive?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri held onto his father as Toshiya laughed and stumbled forward, down the street near their hotel.

“What a delicious dinner, wasn’t it?” he giggled, “and such good entertainment too! These people know how to have fun, _ne_?”

“Yeah, you were the life of the party,” Yuuri sighed.

_I didn’t dare drink too much because I knew he would, and Dad gets kinda crazy when he drinks._

“Come on, now, let’s get you back to the hotel.”

The younger Katsuki felt an odd sense like they were being watched, and he looked over his shoulder.

_I was warned that sometimes thieves will target drunk foreigners._

He spotted a couple of men following, and a little jolt went through his insides.

_Crap._

Looking around, he spotted a nightclub, and he turned his inebriated father towards it.

“We’ve uh…gotta stop in here for a minute, Dad.”

“Okay,” Toshiya answered easily, “I need to use the bathroom anyway.”

Yuuri led him inside and paid the entrance fee, then he helped Toshiya to the bathroom.

“I’ll be right out here,” he told his father.

“Okay, be right back,” the elder Katsuki drawled.

Yuuri looked around nervously, but the men seemed not to have followed them. He spied an open door at the back of the club.

_Maybe we can use it as an escape if we need to._

He glanced at his watch, then looked over his shoulder, into the entertainment area, where a heavy, seductive sounding song was playing, and a silvery-haired dancer had taken the stage. Yuuri blinked and looked more closely.

_Is that…a man?_

The dancer’s head turned and his blue-green eyes impacted with Yuuri’s for one long, spellbinding moment. Yuuri’s whole body felt jolted.

_I know him!_

_That’s…no, it can’t be._

But, as he moved closer and studied the dancer carefully, he only felt the surreal realization firm in his mind.

_That is him._

_It’s…Victor Nikiforov! It has to be. But…what is he doing here?_

He stared in mingled fascination and dismay as the man’s dancing confirmed what his eyes had already told Yuuri.

“What’ll you have?” asked the bartender at the bar he had stopped beside.

“Ah, what do you recommend?”

The barkeeper smiled and poured a glass of vodka for him, and Yuuri handed him the cash he asked for.

“He’s beautiful, eh?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri answered.

“Well, look all you want, but no touching. He’s the boss’s pet.”

“P-pet?”

But the bartender had already turned away.

Yuuri finished his first drink, then found the bartender had poured him another.

_I shouldn’t, but…wow…_

He finished a second drink, then a third, without thinking.

“Hey, there you are,” Toshiya said, walking out of the bathroom, “C’mon, I’m pretty tired.”

“Oh…yeah, sure, Dad.”

Yuuri swayed a little as he got up, making Toshiya laugh as the two left the club and headed back to their hotel at the end of the block.

_That sure looked like Victor, but it couldn’t be, right?_

The thought continued to nag at him as they arrived at the hotel. He tried to shrug it off, but found he couldn’t. Unable to live with the uncertainty, Yuuri made sure that his father was safely tucked into bed, then he left his father’s room and headed out of the hotel and back to the nearby club. He moved around to the alley behind it, where he remembered that the door had been open and unwatched.

_I’ll just peek inside. It probably wasn’t him, but…_

As he crept up the alley, he heard voices ahead of him, and then, the unmistakable sounds of someone being beaten.

“I didn’t do anything, you asshole!” a man’s shaky voice objected.

Yuuri saw a flash of silvery hair and his body froze.

“I didn’t ask him to put his hands on me!”

“You know the rules, _Vitka_ ,” the attacker said in a low, stern voice, “No one is allowed to touch you.”

“Then, why don’t you go and beat the shit out of _him_!”

“I already did. Shut up, now, or I’ll make it worse.”

“Son of a bitch, not my face!” Victor shouted as the man punched him.

“You get away from him!” Yuuri shouted, picking up a fallen bottle from the ground and shattering it.

The silver-haired man’s eyes rounded and the man who had been attacking him turned towards Yuuri.

“You mind your own damned business!” he roared, the aggressor warned him, reaching into his coat and pulling out a gun.

He took a step towards Yuuri, but a moment later, his body jolted as Victor picked up another bottle from the ground and smashed it into the back of his head. The man collapsed in a heap at Victor’s feet.

“Come on,” Victor snapped, grabbing Yuuri by the hand, “let’s get you out of here, before he gets up.”

“But, are you…?”

“I’m fine,” Victor sighed, “I get beaten up a lot, but you don’t look like you do, and I appreciate you trying to help me, so I’m going to get you out of here.”

“What?” Yuuri yelped.

“Come on!”

Victor dragged him down the alley and out onto the street.

“You are a foreigner?” he asked, “Are you staying near here?”

“At the hotel, but wait!” Yuuri objected.

Victor pulled him along impatiently, looking back over his shoulder several times.

“Thank you so much,” he said appreciatively, “I just hope you don’t get in trouble. Maybe we should go to your room to talk? I should try not to be seen, and I have to get back soon.”

“You…?”

Yuuri yelped again as he was dragged onto the elevator.

“What floor?”

“Ah, the fifteenth.”

“And what room?”

“1525,” Yuuri answered.

He squinted and shook his head, the alcohol in his system muddying his thinking.

“No, wait. That’s my dad’s room. 1527.”

He barely kept his feet as the elevator doors opened and Victor pulled him out into the hallway.

“Sorry, but Ivan might have you killed, and I don’t want him to hurt a nice kid like you.”

“Um…I um…”

Victor took the key card from Yuuri’s hand and let them inside, where he slammed the door and turned around, giving Yuuri a wide, relieved smile.

“Thank you again,” Victor said, hugging him.

“Wh-whoa…” Yuuri mused, his arms returning the hug as his senses were filled with the sweet, lovely scent of Victor’s flowing hair.

“I’m Victor,” the dancer said.

“I know,” Yuuri said, nodding dazedly, “I remember you. You’re Victor Nikiforov.”

Victor froze, staring, then he had his breath taken away as the drunk Japanese boy surged forward and crashed their lips together. The kiss shook him all of the way to the tips of his toes, and Victor couldn’t help kissing him back. Yuuri pulled back for a moment, giggling and obviously not in control of himself.

“I’m Yuuri Katsuki,” he introduced himself, “and this…is the best dream _ever_!”

He weakened Victor’s knees with another wet, open-mouthed kiss and the dancer slid to the floor with him, his mind reeling.

_Katsuki?_

_The Japanese crime family?_

_He’s…yakuza?_


	3. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor submits to a voracious Yuuri, then struggles to think of a way to escape Ivan's punishment.

“ _A Katsuki_?”

Victor froze, a cold chill racing down his spine as the drunken man holding him grinned and burned his mouth with another hot, wet, passionate kiss.

_Yakuza are dangerous enough, but the Katsuki family is the most powerful crime family in Japan, and their reach is far, so even Ivan wouldn’t want to pick a fight with them. And my orders from Ivan are not to resist any member of a more powerful family that captures me. I can honestly tell them I know nothing at all, because Ivan never includes me in his business. He makes sure it is a well-known fact so that the temptation to abduct me will be less. I wonder…why? Why does this man want me?_

Yuuri’s hands tore at his clothing and spooked by the realization of the young man’s connection to the powerful Japanese crime family that made even Ivan wary, Victor gave no resistance. He watched with widened eyes as Yuuri’s soft mouth treasured one erect, pink nipple, then ravished the sweet, pale flesh running down to his slim, sensitive belly.

“L-look, just d-don’t hurt me, okay?” he panted, “I won’t make any trouble. I promise. J-just d-don’t…If you want information…I really don’t…He doesn’t tell me anything!”

“Shh…” Yuuri hissed softly, “you’re gonna wake me up from this beautiful dream.”

He teased Victor’s exposed navel with the tip of his tongue, then crawled back up the taller man’s body, kissing desperately, as though not wanting to miss any of the delectable surface. He laid on top of Victor, smirking and gazing lustily into his stricken eyes.

Victor quivered as Yuuri’s hand reached up to brush the sweat touched strands of silvery hair from around his face and his next words shocked the mobster’s legal wife even more.

“I’ve been watching you f-fer a long time, Victor Nikif-forov,” Yuuri breathed into his ear.

“Y-you’ve been watching me?” Victor repeated, his blue-green eyes rounding with distress, “What do you want from me, Mr. Katsuki?”

“Yuuri,” the younger man corrected him.

“Yuuri,” Victor repeated obediently, “What do you want from me, Yuuri?” You just know that I belong to _him_ , and you…?”

“You’re beautiful,” Yuuri sighed, capturing Victor’s scared face in his hands, “b-but why are you lookin’ at me like that? I’m not…”

“You promise you won’t hurt me?” Victor asked, swallowing hard as Yuuri’s hands slid under his loosened clothing and down his naked back.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Yuuri mumbled, taking a deep, dragging breath of Victor-scented hair, “but I am gonna to show you my love.”

“Why?” Victor asked, burying his face in the other man’s shoulder, “Why would you want that? Is it because I’m _his_? Or…is it because I’m a freak?”

“What?” Yuuri asked, giving him a confused look, “Don’t say something like that. Thass’not true, y’know.”

Victor reached down and took one of Yuuri’s hands that had curled around his bare bottom, and he led the shaky fingers to the damp opening between his parted thighs.

“V-victor?” Yuuri hiccoughed, his brown eyes widening as he pushed a finger inside and Victor sighed and burrowed into his shoulder again.

He started to say more, but found himself lost for words as Victor’s hand guided his fingers in a slow exploration of his nether region, and the silver-haired man’s eyes filled with tears.

“You see?” Victor managed in a choked voice, “I am a…”

“Beautiful person,” Yuuri finished, stopping him with a kiss, “Every bit of you.”

He looked deeply into Victor’s teary eyes and brushed the dampness away.

“You’re always surprising me…from the first time I saw you…to now, it’s been one surprise after another. I don’t care that this is a dream.”

“It’s not,” Victor whispered, shivering, “I really am…”

“Perfect,” Yuuri interrupted, “I know I can’t have you really, but while I’m having this amazing dream with you, I’m gonna show you.”

“Hmm,” Victor said, relaxing slightly, “do you mind showing me on the bed? The floor is hurting my back a little.”

“Sure,” Yuuri laughed, climbing off of Victor and taking hold of his wrist, pulling him towards the bed, “but you’re gonna have sex with me, right?”

“Whatever you want,” Victor agreed, still looking confused, “Just, like I said, don’t hurt me.”

“I won’t,” Yuuri promised.

He stopped short of the bed and Victor gave him a curious look.

“What is it?” he asked, “Is there something else that you want, Mr. Katsuki?”

A little surprised gasp escaped Victor as Yuuri’s hand slipped under his chin and gripped tightly and stern brown eyes glared into his.

“I told you to call me Yuuri.”

“Y-yes, of course, Yuuri,” Victor replied quickly, “Did you want something else besides sex with me in this dream, Yuuri?”

Yuuri let out a satisfied huff of breath.

“Thass better,” he chuckled, smirking at Victor’s stymied expression, “And yeah, there’s something else I want.”

Victor swallowed hard.

“W-well, I am capable of giving all kinds of pleasure…” the silver-haired man began, only to find his mouth being covered by Yuuri’s firm hand, “mph…”

“It would give _me_ pleasure to dance with you,” Yuuri said, slipping his arms around the anxious Russian, “Dance with me, Victor.”

“You want to dance with me?” Victor asked curiously, “Have you seen me dancing at the club before?”

“Uh-uh, just on th’ice,” Yuuri answered, blinking slowly.

“But that was…ages ago, before…”

“Shh,” Yuuri hissed, narrowing his eyes and teasing Victor’s still tingling lips with lusty fingertips, “Dance for me.”

“To what music?” Victor asked, tilting his head.

Yuuri grinned and fished his phone out of his pocket and fumbled with it for a moment. Victor’s breath caught as the song began.

“This is…!”

“Your free skate music from the last season you skated,” Yuuri finished, “ _White Swan’s Seduction_ , where in the story, the dark swan of your short program lures the white swan into a spellbinding mating dance.”

“But,” Victor objected, “you…?”

His words were cut off as Yuuri pulled him close and began to move to the music that was playing.

“C’mon, enough talking,” the dark-haired man laughed, coaxing Victor into moving with him to the sensuous melody, “Let your body speak for you. Dance with me.”

Victor’s eyes locked on Yuuri’s, and he let himself be drawn into the gripping rhythm of the song. He couldn’t help but marvel at the way Yuuri’s body coordinated with his, sometimes anchoring him for a turn, sometimes supporting as he leapt into the air and capturing him securely as he landed.

_This man had to have watched that program a hundred times at least, to be able to coordinate his moves with mine this way. It feels less and less like I’m being stolen and more like I’m being seduced._

_Yuuri…who exactly are you?_

_Why were you watching me before I was even his?_

He felt himself falling deeper under the Japanese man’s relentless spell.

 _So, what role do you play in the Katsuki family?_ Victor wondered, _Is this sweetness just on the surface? Because you don’t seem like you could possibly be bloodthirsty…well, except for the way you’re sucking and biting on my skin like you want to devour all of me. The way it feels when you touch me…I feel something that I haven’t felt in a very long time. The last time I felt this way was three years ago, when I was a young ice skater, poised and ready to step onto the world stage as a senior males figure skater._

_Yes, I know this feeling._

_I feel…_

“So beautiful,” Yuuri whispered, kissing his way along Victor’s blushing throat, “This is the best dream I’ve ever had. It feels so real.”

As they continued to dance, Victor had the sense of being led very slowly to the bed, and as the song reached its climax, he felt the backs of his legs find the edge of it. He didn’t hesitate as Yuuri nudged him and lowered him, their eyes still locked and their bodies sliding together like pieces of a puzzle.

“Are you going to leave your clothes on?” Victor whispered, his chest heaving from the exertion and a feverish flush burning his cheeks, “and just me so naked like this?”

“I think you look better naked than I do,” Yuuri answered appreciatively.

“Oh, I very much doubt that’s true,” Victor chuckled, relaxing completely.

“Well, if you wanna know for sure, then you can just take my clothes off for me,” Yuuri purred into his ear.

“You are…really very drunk, aren’t you?” the silver-haired man giggled, “Do you even know what you are doing?”

Yuuri’s laugh chased away the last of Victor’s lingering fears.

“Haven’t got a clue,” the Japanese man snickered, “I’m a virgin, but…this is a dream, right? So, I’ll be able to make you feel so good that you won’t be able to forget me.”

“Now, what makes you think that I would want to forget you, Yuuri?” asked Victor, lacing their fingers together.

“You looked scared before.”

“I was afraid,” Victor admitted, “but you reassured me that you won’t hurt me, right?”

“Right.”

“And when you danced with me, you made me feel better than I have in a very long time. You don’t seem like a bad person, Yuuri. In fact, I don’t know how you can possibly be…”

Victor gasped in surprise as Yuuri moved suddenly crashing their lips together and grinding heatedly against the Russian’s trapped body.

“Enough talk,” Yuuri managed between hard, open-mouthed kisses, “I want you, Victor!”

Victor’s hands slowly deprived him of his clothes as he writhed hard against the Russian, moaning Victor’s name. As soon as his clothing was out of the way, he sank down between Victor’s creamy thighs, kissing him voraciously and moving his hips to position himself for entry.

“Y-yuuri, you should wear a condom and we definitely need lubricant or you’re going to hurt me. Did you bring anything with you?”

Yuuri paused and frowned, reaching into the nightstand, scowling as he ended up empty-handed.

“Even in my dreams I can’t do anything right!” he whimpered.

“It’s okay,” Victor assured him, “We’ll just use my saliva for lubricant and…and I guess we don’t have a choice about the other.”

“You didn’t bring anything?” Yuuri moaned longingly.

Victor gave him a charming smile.

“I didn’t know you’d be stealing me and seducing me tonight,” he giggled, “Don’t worry about it. Now…what are you going to do with me, Yuuri?”

Victor’s soft hand slid down between their bodies and wrapped around the Japanese man’s aroused length.

“Do you want to enter here,” he asked, bringing the head to his feminine entrance and rubbing it around, “or do you want to enter me anally?”

He giggled again at the embarrassed flush that roared over Yuuri’s face at his question.

“Don’t say things like that!” Yuuri complained.

“All right,” Victor laughed, “then, I won’t say anything. Just do what you want with me, Yuuri. Only…go slowly. You’re pretty big and if you…”

Victor’s breath was suddenly stolen away as Yuuri moved his hips and positioned himself at the Russian’s feminine entrance.

“So, you want me like a girl?” Victor asked, “Do you want me to act like one?”

Yuuri sighed contentedly as he pushed his way slowly inside.

“Just…be who you are, Victor,” he urged the Russian beauty, “That’s all I want.”

Victor’s ocean-colored eyes widened, and he couldn’t help but want to devour the flushed, smiling lips that said the words. Yuuri’s hips moved faster, in harder, deeper thrusts and Victor moved with him, absorbing the heavy shock with each pounding collision and arching his back in ecstasy.

“Y-yuuuuri!” he gasped, clenching at the other man’s shoulders and biting at Yuuri’s mouth voraciously.

Victor was nearly at the ends of his stamina, when he felt Yuuri’s body shudder warningly, then the Japanese man gasped and writhed in a feverish release.

_I don’t usually climax with Ivan. I was wondering if…_

Victor’s hazy thoughts scattered as Yuuri reared up suddenly and flipped him onto his belly, then positioned himself behind him.

“C-careful, Yuuri!” the Russian objected, struggling.

“Shh,” Yuuri purred, his breath warming Victor’s blushing earlobe and the side of his throat, “I’ve got it. I read what to do not to hurt another man.”

“You’re going to take me like a man also?” Victor asked dazedly, feeling a heavy throb in his loins at the thought, “I…I’m a virgin that way. Ivan has never done that before…and he hasn’t let anyone else.”

“Shh, it’s okay.”

Victor buried his face in the pillow, closing his eyes tightly.

“Relax,” Yuuri drawled, teasing him first, then using the wetness of their first joining to dampen the area, “It’ll hurt if you’re tense.”

“Just don’t…”

“I won’t hurt you. Raise your hips a little,” Yuuri instructed him.

Still shaking slightly, the Russian complied. He shivered at the strange feeling as Yuuri’s fingers began to work their way inside him, but the other man’s continued reassurances calmed him, and he relaxed again gradually. When Yuuri’s fingers were slowly removed and the wet tip of his penis touched the prepared area, Victor gave in with a little sigh and raised his hips to meet it. The Japanese man entered him carefully, holding onto Victor’s slim hips firmly, but gently. He continued at an unrushed pace until his member was fully engaged in the Russian’s soft bottom.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Mmhmm.”

Victor lost his breath all over again as the man on his back began to thrust, slowly at first, then faster and deeper, groaning luridly and panting out Victor’s name.

“F-feels s’good!” Yuuri exclaimed.

Victor hissed as a particularly deep thrust shocked his writhing body. He felt Yuuri’s hand wrap around his awakened member. In moments, he was at the ends of his wits, but he forced himself to hold back until Yuuri seemed ready to climax again. The two careened into orgasm together, moaning out each other’s names, then collapsing in a sweaty heap on the bed. For several minutes, they were quiet, then Yuuri let his spent member slide out of Victor’s plundered body, as he sighed almost sadly.

“The music stopped,” he whispered, looking into Victor’s misted eyes dazedly.

Victor’s soft hands curved around his face and the Russian planted a tender kiss on one furrowed brow.

“The music stopped a long time ago,” Victor said quietly, “What you’ve been hearing since then is the music our bodies have been making together. I don’t think anyone has ever made me feel so good, Yuuri. I…”

Victor realized then that Yuuri’s brown eyes had closed and he laughed softly as a little snore escaped the Japanese man. Victor glanced at the clock and felt a jolt inside.

_They have to be looking for me. Ivan must have been told by now that I’m missing. I have to get back._

He very slowly disentangled his naked and seed splashed body from the one that had given him so much pleasure, smiling as Yuuri moaned a little, drowsy objection and curled his body tightly around a pillow.

“Victor,” he mouthed in his sleep.

The Russian watched him sleep for a few minutes as he considered, then he picked up the pen and notepad on the nightstand and wrote a quick message.

_Yuuri, thank you for stopping those idiots from beating up on me, and thank you for being so gentle with me last night. I have to go back to Ivan, and I don’t want you to try to reach me again. As wonderful as you are, there are some things you can’t change. If I leave Ivan, I will lose my family and probably my own life too. Don’t worry about me. I’m a survivor, and you’ve given me some new strength to fight with. You really are nothing like I expected. It’s hard to believe someone like you could be dangerous yakuza. Be careful, Yuuri. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you._

_Your captive lover,_

_Vitya_

He set the note and the pen on the nightstand and leaned over to leave a final kiss on Yuuri’s slightly smiling lips. He gazed at the Japanese beauty longingly as he searched the scattered clothes on the hotel room floor and his heart ached as he dressed and headed out of the room. He took the elevator to the second floor, then used the stairs and a back exit out of the hotel, emerging onto a dark street behind it. Shivering, he clung to the shadows, making his way several blocks over to where there were a number of other hotels and a small park. He stopped for a moment, biting nervously at his lips as he tried to think of what to do. He almost jumped out of his skin as a familiar male voice sounded and one of Ivan’s bodyguards stepped into view.

“Well, where have you been all night?” the man asked, “You know you’re in a lot of trouble, don’t you?”

Victor let out a sigh of relief.

“Georgi, thank god you’re the one who found me!”

“Well, I don’t know if I feel as fortunate as you, seeing as how all of us are going to get an earful for not watching you closely enough, but…I’m glad you’re all right.”

Georgi squinted, looking more closely, then his face took on a look of alarm.

“But you’re not all right at all, are you darling?” he corrected himself, curving a hand around Victor’s bruised cheek, “Did that brute who attacked Edik…?”

“He didn’t attack Edik,” Victor explained as Georgi pulled out a small first aid kit and removed a cooling pack, “Edik was punishing me for someone grabbing at me while I was dancing. This…this man just came up and told him to stop and Edik was going to shoot him for it and I…oh my god, Edik is going to tell Ivan I hit him over the head…”

“Edik isn’t going to tell Ivan anything of the sort,” Georgi snickered, “Was that you who hit him? You really rang his chimes and he woke up all scrambled. He could only tell us that one minute he was punishing you for being lewd with another man, then someone hit him over the head and stole you!”

“What?” Victor mused, shaking his head, “I guess I really hit him hard. I just…didn’t want to see someone get shot. I’m glad he doesn’t remember, but Georgi, what am I going to do? I have to go back, but…”

Georgi cocked his head, studying Victor’s rumpled clothes and the bruises on his face and arms.

“Hmm, you’re pretty beat up,” he offered, “You could say the guy beat you up a little and let you go, or you escaped and ran away.”

“I suppose,” Victor said, rubbing his aching jaw.

“I can’t believe Edik hit you in the face, that stupid brute,” Georgi muttered, applying the cooling pack, “You have a black eye.”

“Well, at least I won’t have to do any lap dances while it heals,” Victor said dryly, “but really, Georgi, how do I get out of this? Ivan knows about all of this doesn’t he?”

“He knows you were taken by someone,” Georgi informed him, “He was enraged and he was on his way back here.”

“Shit,” Victor breathed, looking around the empty park.

“You could just tell him the truth. You… _were_ taken away by someone tonight, right? What happened to you?”

Victor swallowed hard, considering carefully.

“Okay, so Edik doesn’t know I’m the one who hit him over the head, and he doesn’t know who I was taken by?”

“Edik doesn’t know a damned thing except how dead he is when the boss arrives,” Georgi snorted, “What are you thinking?”

Victor sighed and shook his head.

“I think you have to hit me in the face a couple more times.”

“What?” the other man exclaimed, “Vitya, I am not hitting you in the face.”

“Do you _want_ Ivan to figure out what really happened tonight?” Victor asked pointedly.

Georgi frowned.

“What _did_ happen to you tonight?” he asked, “Who was the guy who took you?”

“He was from the Katsuki family.”

Georgi’s eyes rounded and he looked around anxiously.

“What? What are you telling me?” he asked urgently.

“You heard me,” Victor answered, “The man who saw me being beaten _and knocked out Edik then took me with him_ is a Katsuki.”

Georgi nodded.

“What’s his first name?”

“Ah…” Victor said, frowning.

“You…don’t remember?” Georgi coached him, “Or he didn’t tell you?”

“He didn’t tell me,” Victor lied, “He…he just said that…”

Georgi gave him a little wink.

“You’re not very good at this for someone who is such a lovely performer.”

“Shut up! This is real, not a performance,” Victor scolded him, “Now, help me think! He said…ah…”

“He was sending Ivan a warning?”

“Yes, that’s good!” Victor exclaimed, “But about what? I don’t know why a Katsuki would be doing that. I don’t know anything about Ivan’s business. God, I’m going to get caught in a lie and he is going to kill me, Yurio and my mother!”

“No, no, no dear,” Georgi said soothingly, patting Victor’s unmarked cheek, “I won’t let that happen. Now, you may not know anything about the business, but I do. And what I know is that Ivan has been doing some shady business in Japan, so I don’t think you have to be very specific. Just say what you said, you were taken and beaten as a warning.”

“And he had sex with me.”

“WHAT?” Georgi yelped, “Vitya!”

“Shh! Someone’s going to hear!” Victor scolded him, covering his mouth.

“He had sex with you?”

“Yes,” Victor explained, “It all happened really fast.”

“I guess it did if he went from being the stranger who protected you to the guy who you went to bed with…”

“It was strange, though,” Victor went on, barely hearing him, “He said he was a Katsuki and that he’d been watching me, and he thought he was dreaming and what he wanted was to have sex with me.”

“Okay, we are going to have to work on this a lot. So now, he said he was a Katsuki _and that he took you as a warning, then he beat you up a bit and had sex with you_.”

“Yes,” Victor affirmed, nodding.

“He’d been watching you for a while.”

“Yes. He’d been watching me for a while, then… _he saw his opportunity and took it._ ”

“Naturally,” Georgi snickered, “and Ivan told you in such situations to cooperate.”

“So, when the man said to give him sex, I did,” Victor finished.

“Okay, I think we have our story straight, but I’ll warn you right now not to give any more details or we’re both sunk. If he presses you, just tell him that you were dizzy and can’t remember much about what the guy said or what exactly he did to you.”

Victor nodded and stiffened slightly.

“Go on then,” he said, turning his head to expose his unbruised cheek.

“Oh no,” Georgi objected, “I’m not…”

“You have to,” Victor insisted.

“Oh my god,” the darker haired man complained, making a fist, “The ugly things I have to do…”

Victor grimaced and shut his eyes. He waited for several long moments, but nothing happened. He cracked an eye open and couldn’t help smiling at the look on his friend’s face.

“Georgi!”

“I’m going to! Just give me a second here. You have such a pretty face, you know.”

He took a steadying breath, then delivered the blow and watched as Victor collapsed onto the ground.

“Ouch! Are you all right, dear?” Georgi asked, helping him up again.

“Y-yeah,” Victor panted, “Bruised face, bloody nose and I scuffed my chin on the ground. I think we’re good now.”

“I could hit you again,” Georgi teased.

“Oh, please don’t,” Victor groaned.

Georgi slipped an arm around him.

“C’mon, Vitya, let’s get you home.”


	4. Erasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan prepares to pursue the Katsuki he believes attacked Victor.

Victor groaned and leaned against the window of the car as Georgi entered the parking lot of the high-rise where Victor lived with the Russian mobster. He tried to breathe slowly, but his heart skipped and pounded as the reality set in about what was likely to happen when he went upstairs. He spotted Ivan’s car in the first spot and felt Georgi give him a little encouraging pat on the arm.

“Ow.”

“Sorry, love,” Georgi apologized, “but we’re here.”

“He’s going to hurt me.”

“I know,” the other young man sighed sympathetically, “but hey, maybe I can help.”

“How?” Victor lamented, “He’s probably got all of his goons up there all ready to beat up on me for him. And that’s only the beginning of my problems, because he was about to let me go home to see Mama and Yurio, and now he probably won’t let me go.”

Georgi gave him a warmer smile and a gentle pat on the bruised cheek.

“OW!” Victor complained.

“Sorry. But, here’s the deal. You need to pretend you’re really out of it.”

Victor frowned, but nodded.

“Like delirious?”

“Yes. You look delirious, punch drunk, like you got beat up even worse than you did. Lay it on thick, but don’t be too obvious. He’ll probably just have me put you to bed and you won’t have to answer any questions. The meetings he was in are important, so if you put him off, he may have to leave without pressing you too much. Play your cards right and he’ll feel a little sorry for you and send you to your mom’s house to recuperate while he’s gone.”

“You think so?” Victor asked uncertainly.

Georgi shrugged.

“Maybe. At any rate, anything’s better than if you waltz in looking like you actually enjoyed what that Katsuki brute did to you.”

“He was actually really gentle,” Victor pointed out.

“Yeah, well, you tell Ivan that, and you’re a dead man walking.”

“True.”

“So, you think you can put on a show of being really, really out of it? Or…?”

Georgi dug around in his pocket.

“I do have this that I took off a rival gang member after I beat him up earlier.”

“What is that?” Victor objected.

“Oh, just a little something to make up for the fact that unless you’re skating, you can’t act for shit.”

“I can’t deny that,” Victor said ruefully, “But, are you sure what’s in that thing is…?”

“Yeah, I saw him use it on a girl. Don’t worry, she’s fine. I took care of her after I beat the hell out of the guy. A little drop in some vodka…”

“We don’t have a glass.”

“Open your mouth and hold the vodka in there while I…”

Victor cringed, but tilted his head back and opened his mouth. Georgi leaned forward, but at the last moment, Victor flinched and pushed his hand away.

“I can’t!” he exclaimed softly.

“Oh, come on…”

“I might say something to get myself into trouble, like calling out the Katsuki’s name.”

“He was that good, huh?”

“Georgi!”

“Sorry, but I thought you didn’t know his name.”

“I…I don’t! I just…meant I might yell _Katsuki_ or something. Georgi, this isn’t going to work. I’m just going to have to try to fake my way through it.”

Georgi’s breath caught suddenly and he reached over and yanked Victor so that the mobster’s wife was leaned on his shoulder.

“What are you…?”

“He’s coming,” the bodyguard warned him.

Victor stiffened for a moment, then let his body go limp as Ivan approached the car and Georgi open the driver’s side window.

“Is he all right?” the mob boss demanded, heading to Victor’s side of the car, “Prosha is waiting upstairs.”

“He’s pretty beat up,” Georgi answered, holding Victor to his shoulder as Ivan opened the passenger side door.

Victor kept his body limp as he was lifted into his husband’s arms.

_I’m surprised he’s carrying me himself._

“Vityusha?” Ivan called, trying to rouse him as he carried Victor to the elevator with Georgi following, “Victor, can you hear me?”

“I don’t know what damage he got from Edik and what is from the Katsuki bastard who took him,” Georgi reported, “Oh, and you should know, the Katsuki raped him.”

Victor felt his husband stiffen and when Ivan spoke again in was in a deep growl.

“They fucking _dared_ …”

Victor felt his husband hesitate, then Ivan set him in Georgi’s arms.

“What, boss? What are you doing?” Georgi asked.

“I need to call a meeting, now,” Ivan answered, “Did he say which Katsuki hurt him?”

“No,” Georgi answered as Victor gave him a little, secret wink, “He wasn’t able to say much. He just staggered up to me and told me a Katsuki hit Edik over the head took him and told him it was some kind of warning, then he raped him.”

“Did he say where?”

“No, but I found him in the park near the airport.”

“He didn’t say if it was inside or outside he was beaten?”

“No, sorry boss.”

Ivan paused as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

“Take him inside and have Prosha care for him. I will he back.”

“Yes, boss,” Georgi answered.

“And Georgi, be on your guard in case any Katsukis come creeping around our home.”

“Yes, sir.”

He watched as the elevator doors closed, then gave Victor a little smile.

“Got him all hot and bothered, didn’t you?” he mused, “I wouldn’t want to be a Katsuki right now.”

Victor remained quiet and clung to Georgi’s shoulder as the bodyguard carried him inside and stopped in front of the doctor.

“Bring him in and lay him down,” Prosha directed him.

Georgi felt Victor tug discreetly on his arm, where the doctor couldn’t see.

“Ivan wants me to stay while you examine him. He doesn’t want Victor left alone.”

“That’s fine,” Prosha answered in a businesslike tone, watching as Georgi laid the injured man on the bed.

The doctor leaned over Victor and carefully began to undress him. Victor flinched and groaned, trying to push his hands away.

“P-pervert, stop!” he stammered.

“There now, I’m just trying to take care of your injuries,” the doctor assured him, “You’ve been beat up pretty badly. I don’t want to leave you hurting. Would you like a painkiller?”

Victor groaned and shuddered, but gave no answer. Prosha shook his head and removed a syringe from within his bag.

“What is that you are going to give him?” Georgi inquired.

“Just something to take the edge off. He seems very uncomfortable.”

“N-no, get that away f-from me!” Victor whimpered, cringing away from the doctor.

Prosha held his arm firmly and administered the shot, then shook his head and chuckled as Victor quivered, then collapsed onto the bed.

“Boy, does he ever hate needles,” he commented.

“Did he pass out?” Georgi asked, looking amused.

“Yes, he did,” the doctor affirmed, “but, either way, he is not in pain, eh?”

“I suppose you’re right,” the bodyguard snickered.

Georgi watched quietly as Prosha finished the examination, then the doctor gently laid the covers over his unconscious patient.

“Is he going to be okay?” he asked.

“He is pretty beat up,” Prosha answered, “but yes, Victor will be fine. He will need to rest, and you should encourage him to eat more. I know he watches his weight for the dancing, but he isn’t going to have the energy for that if he doesn’t take better care of himself.”

The doctor paused and rubbed his chin for a moment.

“I will need to monitor him for signs of pregnancy.”

“You think he could get pregnant from the rape?” Georgi asked, looking alarmed.

“Hmm, or he may have been impregnated by Ivan. I know they were trying recently.”

Georgi’s frown deepened.

“How soon will you know if he is pregnant?” he inquired.

Three weeks…a month,” the doctor sighed, “but the question to be more worried about is when the father can be determined. I wonder if it might not be better to offer Victor a way to end any chance of pregnancy right now. Considering how Ivan will react if Victor became pregnant by another man…and an enemy at that…well…”

“Yeah,” Georgi said in a troubled tone.

“I will leave this with you,” Prosha said, handing Georgi a small packet, “I have advised Ivan to allow Victor to visit his family. He should be able to use the abortion medication and manage the symptoms there, without upsetting the boss.”

“That’d probably be the wisest thing,” Georgi agreed.

He watched quietly as the doctor took his leave, then he looked for a moment back at Victor’s curled form lying on the bed.

“But, when have you ever done the wise thing, my dear friend?”

XXXXXXXXXX

The air in the high rise office seemed to thicken ominously as Ivan entered, wearing a furious expression as he joined six other men at the oval table in the room, who were each guarded (as he was) by two bodyguards. He set his palms on the table and his eyes narrowed aggressively.

“Are you going to tell us what the emergency is?” one of the other well-dressed men said, frowning and tilting his head, “You’ve gathered the leaders of all of the most powerful Russian mafia, and I must say, we don’t do something like this on a whim. So, what happened?”

Ivan drew a hissing breath and his expression darkened even more, making several of the other mob bosses tense.

“You want to know what’s happened, Avgust?” Ivan snarled, “What has happened is that _my wife_ was attacked and raped by a member of the Katsuki family, and _none of you_ , nor any of my people picked up on a thing about such a plan!”

“What?” several of the other family leaders exclaimed.

“We’d heard of no such plans!” another objected.

“Ivan, how could this be? Are you sure of your facts, my friend?”

“I just came from my home,” Ivan explained in an enraged tone, “Georgi brought my Victor home and he was beaten bloody and his clothing torn. I’ve checked with my physician, who examined Victor after I left to come here. He affirmed that Victor was beaten and sexually assaulted.”

“And how do you know it was a Katsuki?” Avgust asked, reaching up to rub his bearded chin.

“When Georgi found Victor, Victor relayed that the Katsuki had attacked Edik so that he could take Victor. The man beat and raped him, then told him to tell me it was a warning.”

Another of the men at the table shook his head firmly.

“We have heard nothing of a plan by the Katsuki family to put pressure on any of us,” he countered, “My men are the best at gathering and validating that kind of information, and I promise you there has been nothing. Not a whisper. The Katsuki family, is, of course, always a bit contentious, but we are on civil terms right now, cooperating for our mutual benefit.”

“What was done to my wife was not fucking _CIVILIZED_ , Ravil!” Ivan snapped, “I make no secret of the fact that I do not include Victor in my business, and attacking him was not going to result in the Katsuki family learning anything they didn’t already know. This was a vicious attempt to unsettle me.”

“Are you sure that Victor wasn’t mistaken?” Avgust asked calmly, “Or maybe something else was going on? We all know that Victor is not your wife by choice.”

“He is right,” Ravil agreed, “You killed his father in front of him and made him your wife by force.”

“Are you saying that Victor beat himself up?” Ivan asked icily, “He knows damned well that faking something like this would get him killed in the end, along with his mother and brother. Victor is completely obedient to my will. He would never do this. No, this is the Katsuki family, but they are aware that something like this would be unexpected, and they chose Victor because he wouldn’t know one Katsuki from another. It makes him a perfect target. In any case, I have careful protections around him now, and we are going to get to the bottom of who is behind this attack!”

He nodded to a thin, bespectacled man near the end of the table.

“Nazary, you have some connections in Japan.”

“Yes.”

“I want you to use them to see if you can find out anything about this. Pressure their weak links, but don’t alert the family leaders, do you understand?”

“I do,” Nazary answered, nodding, “You understand that if the leaders learn we are poking around, they will know we suspect what they are doing behind our backs while they are raising a ruckus for us to be focused on.”

“Yes,” Ivan affirmed, “I believe that coming after my wife is a distraction. They know we will be coming to them demanding to know what prompted this, and they may try to stall by hedging or denying it. We will appear to them to be stalled on the question, but we will move behind the scenes to find out what exactly they are up to, so we can stop it.”

“That does sound like the best plan,” Avgust said approvingly.

“I agree,” Nazary added.

“Me as well,” said Ravil.

Ivan nodded as the others at the table indicated their unanimous support. He rose from the table, letting out a ragged breath.

“I must go home now and see to my wife.”

“I hope that Victor is all right,” Avgust said sincerely.

“Thankfully, his wounds were not life threatening.”

“He is lucky,” Nazary said quietly, “It is…unlike the Katsuki family to be this merciful. I suppose it is that they knew there was nothing to be learned from him, and he was more useful scared than he was dead.”

“Yes,” Ivan agreed, “it must be that. Whatever the case, I am going to get to the bottom of this, and when I do, the one who touched my wife…is going to be a dead man!”

XXXXXXXXXX

“There now,” Georgi said, handing Victor a fresh ice pack that the silver-haired man touched to the dark bruise on his cheek, “you’re looking much better.”

“I don’t want to look better for _him_ ,” Victor complained softly, “I need to look worse, so that he will leave me alone. Seriously, Georgi, I’m afraid of what he’ll do when he…”

The two young men stiffened as they heard the door to the suite open and close, and then the sound of approaching footsteps.

“Lie down,” Georgi instructed him.

Victor complied quickly, closing his eyes and groaning as Ivan entered the room. The mob boss glanced at the bodyguard and motioned for him to leave.

“Go and pack some things for Victor,” he instructed Georgi, “He will be leaving with you soon.”

“L-leaving?” Georgi asked, glancing at Victor, “He doesn’t look well enough to…”

“I will get him on his feet,” Ivan growled softly, “You will take him to his family. You are still one of Yakov’s skaters?”

“Yes, that is one of my favorite side jobs, you know,” Georgi chuckled.

“Stay close to Victor. Watch him. If anyone comes near him, kill them.”

“No messing around, huh?” Georgi observed, “All right.”

Ivan watched as he left the bedroom, then he sat down on the bed and picked up the ice pack that Victor had set on the nightstand.

“Vityusha.”

Victor’s blue-green eyes cracked open and slowly focused on him. The mob boss touched the ice pack to his bruised face tenderly and Victor flinched and groaned again.

“I am sorry.”

Victor looked back at him silently. Ivan set down the ice pack and opened the robe Victor was wearing, baring his beaten body.

“This shouldn’t have happened to you.”

“Why does it matter?” Victor whispered weakly, “If it wasn’t them, then it would just be your men beating me. Nothing I do affects anything. I can’t stop you from getting jealous or angry and I can’t fight back when you have them hurt me. So, this? What the Katsuki did? It’s just more of the same.”

“It is not the same,” Ivan snapped softly, making Victor quiver in reaction, “He entered you.”

“Yes.”

Victor barely suppressed a shudder as Ivan’s hand slid down his torso, honing in on his feminine entrance, then his fingers slid inside.

“Ivan…” Victor whimpered.

The fingers of the mob boss’s other hand ran through Victor’s long, silvery hair.

“Please don’t?”

“This part of you is mine alone, and no one is allowed entry there. And no one…is allowed to fuck you like a man. When you are fucked, it is by me alone…and in the way of a wife.”

Victor’s jaw clenched and he turned his head away as his husband mounted him.

“I will be gentle with you,” the mob boss promised, “I am just going to make him disappear until all you know is me again. Relax your body, _Vika_.”

Victor let out a shaky breath, letting his muscles relax and his mind detach. He felt a touch of relief that Ivan’s eyes were closed as the slow, deep thrusting commenced. His mind drifted, and he found himself going back to the hotel room where the very drunk Katsuki had dragged him to bed and…

_His penis was thicker than Ivan’s, yes…bigger. When he put it inside my vagina, I felt like I was in fever. Every time he moved, I felt pleasure raking over me. Every thrust was like heaven. He went in so deep and so passionately! He moaned my name, and it made me lift my hips because I wanted so badly to greet his thrusting cock. His hands were all over me, and he let me touch him too! I never felt anything like that. And when he’d filled me with his semen that way, he flipped me over and took my ass too! I never felt anything like that! He stroked and then pounded a place inside me that no one has ever reached._

_Yuuri!_

“V-vika!” Ivan panted, thrusting hard and fast, his hand clutching at Victor’s undulating bottom, “I can feel how much you want me this time. It feels so good, my Vika!”

Victor’s teeth clenched hard as he climaxed, and a strangled howl escaped him.

_Don’t scream his name…_

_Don’t scream his name…_

_God, I want to fucking scream it to the heavens!_

He managed not to give himself away as he collapsed under Ivan’s still thrusting body, barely feeling as his husband’s scathing heat filled him.

“Th-there now,” Ivan managed breathlessly, “he is gone.”

_Why can’t he just have a heart attack…oh wait, you have to have a heart to have a heart attack._

“The Katsuki is gone and you can forget about him, Vika.”

Victor looked up at him dazedly, his mind’s eye still seeing Yuuri’s handsome, smiling face.

_I think forgetting Yuuri Katsuki is going to be hard to do._

Victor cooprated quietly as Ivan climbed out of bed and led him to the shower. His husband washed him from head to toe, lingering over the places that Yuuri had touched and stroked as though he was trying to erase all signs that the other man had been there. When he was finished, the two left the shower and dressed before sitting down on the bed again together. Ivan took Victor’s hands in his and looked into his eyes.

“Are you all right now?” he asked.

_As though being touched by you would make anything better…_

“Yes, I do feel better,” he lied.

“Good. I have to go and see to those meetings. I’ve put them off for as long as I can. Have Georgi take you to your mother’s house now.”

“I can go home now?” Victor mused, hardly daring to believe the words.

Ivan nodded.

“You will spend the week there. Rest, skate, do whatever will help you recover. When I come back, we will talk more about the Katsuki. Try to remember and write down anything that comes to you. I promise you, Vityusha, he is going to pay for touching you!”


	5. Be Yourself, Like Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth entry in the 12 Day of Vic-mas! Yup, I'm a day behind, but I have more treats on the way! Enjoy the chapter.  
> Love, Spunky

Yuuri woke to a heavy throbbing in his head and the horrid buzzing of the hotel alarm clock. He breathed slowly through the pain, knowing he would definitely be in trouble if he tried to move. Things complicated themselves even more for him as he felt a warning swirl of nausea and an ache in his belly.

_Oh my god, it’s gonna hurt when I move!_

But given little choice unless he wanted to make a mess of the little trash can by the bed, he forced himself to his feet, one hand holding his head and the other on his stomach, then he stumbled to the bathroom and dropped to his knees in front of the toilet. It was several minutes before he’d expelled everything in his stomach. His head spun for a few minutes more after that and he laid down on his side on the little rug near the toilet.

_Ugh…what happened?_

_I…remember going out and drinking with Dad, then…?_

For a moment, he drew a complete blank, then just a flash of something came back to him.

_Yuuri saw a flash of silvery hair and his body froze._

_“I didn’t ask him to put his hands on me!”_

_“You know the rules,_ _Vitka_ _,” the attacker said in a low, stern voice, “No one is allowed to touch you.”_

_“Then, why don’t you go and beat the shit out of_ _him_ _!”_

_“I already did. Shut up, now, or I’ll make it worse.”_

_“Son of a bitch, not my face!” Victor shouted as the man punched him._

_“You get away from him!” Yuuri shouted, picking up a fallen bottle from the ground and shattering it._

“Vitka…” Yuuri breathed shakily, “But he was…”

_He barely kept his feet as the elevator doors opened and the dancer pulled him out into the hallway._

_“Sorry, but Ivan might have you killed, and I don’t want him to hurt a nice kid like you.”_

_“Um…I um…”_

_The young man took the key card from Yuuri’s hand and let them inside, where he slammed the door and turned around, giving Yuuri a wide, relieved smile._

_“Thank you again,” the dancer said, hugging him._

_“Wh-whoa…” Yuuri mused, his arms returning the hug as his senses were filled with the sweet, lovely scent of the young man’s flowing hair._

_“I’m Victor,” the dancer said._

_“I know,” Yuuri said, nodding dazedly, “I remember you. You’re Victor Nikiforov.”_

Yuuri froze.

“Victor Nikiforov?”

Clenching at his stomach, he dragged himself to his feet and stumbled out of the bathroom. He stared in dismay at his scattered clothing, his mind racing and his heart pounding.

“Victor Nikiforov…was _here_? With me?”

His widened eyes scanned the clothing on the floor, searching for some sign that what he was remembering wasn’t just a dream. He spotted something cream colored, tangled in with his shirt and went to retrieve it. His fingers clumsily unwound the softer material from his shirt and a breath of something sweet hit his senses, leaving him reeling.

“V-Victor!” he gasped, looking around, “Victor?”

Not seeing him in the room, he ran to the door and started to open it, then he remembered he was still naked and he slammed the door shut again.

“Victor!” he panted anxiously, sliding down the door and sitting on the floor in front of it, “Oh my god! Oh my god! It wasn’t a dream, he was actually _here_! Victor was here!”

He surged to his feet and ran to the bed, where he scrambled onto it, picking up the rumpled bedding in clenched hands and sniffing deeply.

“Victor!”

He blinked slowly, trying to make sense of it all. More little flashes came back of more and more suggestive moments and other scents from the bedding cemented the truth in his mind.

_Victor was here…and we had sex._

Then, something else came back.

_“You promise you won’t hurt me?” Victor asked, swallowing hard as Yuuri’s hands slid under his loosened clothing and down his naked back._

_“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Yuuri mumbled, taking a deep, dragging breath of Victor-scented hair, “but I am gonna to show you my love.”_

_“Why?” Victor asked, burying his face in the other man’s shoulder, “Why would you want that? Is it because I’m_ _his_ _? Or…is it because I’m a freak?”_

_“What?” Yuuri asked, giving him a confused look, “Don’t say something like that. Thass’not true, y’know.”_

_Victor reached down and took one of Yuuri’s hands that had curled around his bare bottom, and he led the shaky fingers to the damp opening between his parted thighs._

_“V-victor?” Yuuri hiccoughed, his brown eyes widening as he pushed a finger inside and Victor sighed and burrowed into his shoulder again._

_He started to say more, but found himself lost for words as Victor’s hand guided his fingers in a slow exploration of his nether region, and the silver-haired man’s eyes filled with tears._

_“You see?” Victor managed in a choked voice, “I am a…”_

_“Beautiful person,” Yuuri finished, stopping him with a kiss, “Every bit of you.”_

_He looked deeply into Victor’s teary eyes and brushed the dampness away._

Yuuri’s lips frowned.

_I wonder if that part was a dream. I mean, there was never any talk of Victor being intersex…although, that might explain how easily he could change between feminine and masculine for performance. If…if Victor was both, then…_

A little shock went through Yuuri’s body and a bright flush broke out all over as he recalled…

_Victor’s breath was suddenly stolen away as Yuuri moved his hips and positioned himself at the Russian’s feminine entrance._

_“So, you want me like a girl?” Victor asked, “Do you want me to act like one?”_

_Yuuri sighed contentedly as he pushed his way slowly inside._

_“Just…be who you are, Victor,” he urged the Russian beauty, “That’s all I want.”_

_Victor’s ocean-colored eyes widened, and he couldn’t help but want to devour the flushed, smiling lips that said the words. Yuuri’s hips moved faster, in harder, deeper thrusts and Victor moved with him, absorbing the heavy shock with each pounding collision and arching his back in ecstasy._

_“Y-yuuuuri!” he gasped, clenching at the other man’s shoulders and biting at Yuuri’s mouth voraciously._

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!” Yuuri groaned, grabbing his throbbing head, “I…!”

He paused, looking around the room again and the feelings of excitement and panic faded.

_But he’s gone._

_Where did Victor go after we…?_

He strained to remember, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing would come back. He walked around the room, picking up his clothing, then he walked back to the bed and sat down, still thinking deeply.

Then, he spotted the note on the nightstand and snatched it up.

“ _Yuuri,”_ _he read aloud, “thank you for stopping those idiots from beating up on me, and thank you for being so gentle with me last night. I have to go back to Ivan, and I don’t want you to try to reach me again. As wonderful as you are, there are some things you can’t change. If I leave Ivan, I will lose my family and probably my own life too. Don’t worry about me. I’m a survivor, and you’ve given me some new strength to fight with. You really are nothing like I expected. It’s hard to believe someone like you could be dangerous yakuza. Be careful, Yuuri. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you._

_Your captive lover,_

_Vitya”_

“Huh?” Yuuri mused, looking at the note more closely, “Yakuza?” 

He marveled for a moment at the irony. 

“He thought I was Yakuza…” 

It felt funny and terrifying at the same time. 

He read the note again, letting the truth of the situation sink in. 

_Is this ‘Ivan’ the reason that Victor disappeared before he could make his debut in the senior division? This man took Victor away and threatened his family?_

Yuuri set the note on the nightstand and began dressing. He packed up his belongings and tucked the note into a pocket, then he left the room and went next door. He tapped on the door and chuckled at the little groan he heard as his father came to answer the door.

“Oh, good morning, Yuuri,” Toshiya greeted him, smiling ruefully, “That was…some night last night, eh? Sorry I got out of hand. Maybe we shouldn’t tell your mother about that.”

“Don’t worry,” Yuuri chuckled, good naturedly, “I won’t.”

“Hmm, we should get along to the airport. It’ll be time to check in soon.”

Yuuri looked out the window behind Toshiya, his fingers playing with the scrap of paper in his pocket.

“Dad, you know, I was thinking that it might be fun if…I mean, I know you have to get back to the inn, but I thought that if you don’t mind and we can change the ticket…I think I’d like to stay in Russia a little longer.”

“Stay here?” Toshiya mused, reaching up to rub his chin, “I can change the ticket, but are you sure you want to stay here on your own, Yuuri? You have been here a few times for competition, but you don’t speak the language.”

“I have an app on my phone, so I can communicate with people,” Yuuri said, smiling.

“Oh, that’s right,” Toshiya remembered, “Well then, if you want to stay, it’s fine. Do you have enough money or…?”

“Oh, yeah, I have enough,” Yuuri assured him, “I just…thought that since we’re in Saint Petersburg, I’d maybe go to the ice rink where the Russian team practices. You know…I know he’s not competing anymore, but Victor Nikiforov used to train there. I thought it might be interesting to see it and some of the places that Victor talked about in his interviews. I don’t know. Maybe that seems silly.”

“No,” Toshiya assured him, “I don’t think it’s silly at all. You were always a big fan of Victor’s. Go on then. I’ll extend your stay at the hotel and change your ticket. How long do you want to stay?”

“Hmm, a week?”

“You’ve got it.”

Toshiya looked at his watch.

“Well, I’ve got to get going. You have a good time, Yuuri.”

Yuuri took his leave of his father and walked back to his room, where he stowed his suitcase and sat down to think.

_You’re somewhere around here, Victor. I know you are. You’re in trouble with that guy, Ivan, and you need help. I don’t know what I can do, but if there’s a way to help you, I’ve got to find it!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Georgi glanced over at Victor, who sat in the front passenger seat, pale and looking silently out the window, his expression sad and troubled. His shaky fingers played idly with the open ends of the sweat jacket he wore and every now and then, he shivered involuntarily.

“You need it to be warmer, Vitya?” he asked sympathetically.

“Erm…no, it’s fine,” Victor answered in a soft, deflated tone.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, looking around at the quiet neighborhood they drove through, “You’re going home, right? You’re going to be away from that creep for a whole week. I know it’s not forever…”

“It’s not that,” Victor sighed, leaning his head against the passenger side window, “I’m glad to be getting away from him and I’m glad to go home to see Mama and Yurio. It’s just…the last time I was in that house…”

He paled even more as he remembered.

_“V-Vitya…m-my beautiful son.”_

It took him a moment to realize that Georgi had pulled over and was watching him closely.

“Sorry,” he apologized, “I just don’t know how to do this. Mama is going to cry and Yurio…I don’t even know what he will do. I don’t know if he blames me for Papa getting shot and dying. Maybe they both blame me. I don’t know, Georgi! And…I’m so scared. If I go, it will hurt them. If I don’t go, it doesn’t stop the hurting. I just wish that bastard and all of his bastard family would die! I hate them all!”

He turned and buried his face in his friend’s shoulder, surrendering to a bout of silent sobs. Georgi knew better than to embrace him in public, but he caressed Victor’s leg, down, where his gesture couldn’t be seen.

“There now, Vitya, it’s okay,” he said soothingly, “I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you. They’ll be glad you’re all right.”

“Do I look all right to you?” Victor asked, lifting his chin to display his bruised and tearstained face, “I’m going to scare Mama to death! That’s what I’m going to do!”

“Hmm,” Georgi said, considering, “I think you’re right. Maybe we’d better do some clean up before we get there.”

He turned and reached for a knapsack that laid across the backseat. Opening the flap, he dug around inside and fished out a little towel and a makeup kit.

“Why do you have that?” Victor asked, startled out of his tears for a moment.

Georgi shrugged.

“I get into the costumes when I skate,” he chuckled, “This year, I will be the evil witch from _Caraboose_ , come to inflict death with my poisoned kisses!”

Victor laughed in spite of himself, reaching over to take the towel. He carefully dried away the tears, then he turned towards Georgi as his friend opened the makeup kit and picked up a little brush.

“Don’t use anything dark,” Victor requested, “It’ll just stand out like a sore thumb.”

“Don’t we wish all you had was a sore thumb?” Georgi teased gently as he spread a light layer of foundation onto Victor’s bruised face, then applied a surprisingly natural looking concealer, “Now, this won’t erase everything, but it will hide how dark the markings are.”

He worked for several minutes, while Victor took slow, soft breaths, letting his body calm. By the time he was done, Victor had to admit that the results were impressive.

“I don’t look nearly so much like the captive abused wife of a creepy mob boss. I almost look…normal.”

“Well, thank you, dear,” Georgi laughed, patting him on the cheek.

Victor flinched.

“Ow.”

“Oh, sorry, but you look so much better. Now, are you ready to go and see your mother and brother?”

Victor let out a shuddering breath.

“Yes, thank you, Georgi. You are a very good friend.”

Georgi’s eyes softened and saddened and he shook his head sadly.

“If I was a very good friend, then I would have found a way to save you by now.”

“Well, Ivan is a diabolical bastard, so just being there for me is more than enough,” Victor insisted, “and I am grateful.”

“Okay,” Georgi sighed, “Let’s get you home now.”

Victor straightened and kept his breathing slow and even as the car started and Georgi pulled away from the curb. He felt a greater sense of calm as they rounded a corner and he looked for the house he had shared with his family. But as they headed down the street, Victor’s breaths stopped and his body stiffened. He stared, wide-eyed at the pretty two story house that had replaced the smaller, plainer house he had grown up in.

“Georgi?”

His friend pulled the car up short of the house and parked, then he turned to Victor, wearing a penitent expression.

“Don’t kill the messenger, here, okay?” he requested, cringing at the devastated look Victor gave him, “It was Ivan’s doing, and he ordered everyone to say nothing at all about it to anyone.”

“Are my mother and brother even still living here?” Victor asked in an alarmed tone.

“Yes, yes, they’re here,” Georgi assured him, “and they’re fine. I drop in to see them really often and they’re okay, I promise.”

“But what happened to the house? You say, Ivan did this?”

“W-well, in a manner of speaking,” Georgi explained, “After he left with you, he sent a cleanup crew to take your family to a safe place and he had his people gut the place.”

“What?”

I think in some twisted way, he was sorry that he’d gone so far. So, he made sure that they were protected from other mob families and he paid for their counseling and the changes to their home, all without his name being attached. I guess he knew enough that it would be a slap in the face to have your father’s murderer showering you with things after the crime. I don’t know, maybe they knew, or maybe they thought it was you trying to help them. In any case, they haven’t been wanting for anything. Your mother owns and runs the shop and your brother has become a very talented skater. When he joins the senior division, he’s going to be a top skater.”

“That sounds like Yurio,” Victor said, relaxing slightly, “and I am glad that they’ve been taken care of. They used to barely stay ahead of things, not because of a lack of business, but because Ivan’s men were always pressuring them for money.”

“Ivan takes nothing from them now,” Georgi informed him.

“Unfortunately, he didn’t stop before taking what we held most dear,” Victor said solemnly, “I don’t like that he’s been playing behind the scenes like he’s trying to fix his mistake here, but…maybe it’s better that Mama and Yurio haven’t had to live in that house and look at the place where it happened, you know?”

“Yeah.”

Victor took a steadying breath and released the seatbelt.

“I suppose it’s time,” he sighed softly.

“Good luck,” Georgi said, reaching over to squeeze his hand as Victor moved to get out of the car.

Victor stood for several minutes, looking around at the mostly unchanged neighborhood. He swallowed hard, waiting for his racing heart to calm before walking up the sidewalk and turning onto the walkway in front of the remodeled house. Stepping lightly onto the porch, he moved to the front door and took another slow breath before ringing the doorbell. There was a short pause and then footsteps and the sound of someone unlocking the door. As it opened, Victor’s gaze fell on his notably taller younger brother. Yurio’s blue eyes landed on him, then narrowed, then they widened and rounded.

“Victor,” he whispered breathlessly.

Victor gazed at him wordlessly, unsure what to say to his shocked brother.

“Hello, Yurio,” he said finally.

Yurio’s icy eyes narrowed again and his voice lowered and deepened with emotion.

“What are you doing here? You know that it’s going to upset her. You’ll make her cry, Victor! Why did you come here?”

Victor’s jaw trembled softly as he answered.

“I’m sorry. _He_ sent me. I’m not allowed to say no to him about…anything,” he explained.

Victor caught a flash of intense agony in his stepbrother’s eyes, then they dropped and Yurio nodded.

“Right,” he mumbled, “the bastard.”

“Yurio,” called a woman’s voice that made tears rise instantly in Victor’s stricken eyes, “who is that?”

Victor looked past his brother at the older, silvery-haired woman who approached them.

 _Mama_ , Victor mouthed soundlessly.

His mother moved closer, taking in the sight of the tall, silver-haired man on the porch, and her hand rose to rest on her chest.

“V-Vitya?” she whispered, as though not believing he could be standing in front of her.

Victor nodded, brushing several of the long silver hairs away from his face.

“Mama.”

He couldn’t seem to make his body move, but the woman in front of him dashed past Yurio and forward, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

“Vitya!” she sobbed, “Are you…? W-well, I know you’re not all right, but…”

“I’m okay, Mama,” Victor assured her, hugging her back, “I’m really okay.”

“No, you’re not, but I’m glad you’ve come home!”


	6. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor returns home for a week of rest and recuperation. Yuuri begins his search for the missing former champion skater.

It took several minutes for Victor and his mother to end the tight hug they had entangled themselves in and to turn into the house. Yurio closed the door behind them, a little smile on his lips as he watched his mother and stepbrother hug again and Victor placed a tender kiss on their mother’s cheek.

“I’m so glad you’re home,” their mother sighed, loosening her hold of Victor just enough to step back and look at him more closely.

Victor didn’t miss the immediate signs of worry in her eyes as she noticed the attempt that had been made to soften the look of the bruises on her son’s face. She swallowed hard and squeezed his hands, looking up at him longingly.

“How long will you be with us, Vitya?” she asked in a tentative voice.

“A week,” Victor answered softly, “Ivan is away on business and…our physician suggested that it would be good for me to take the opportunity to see you and Yurio.”

“You mean that the son of a bitch who took you wanted us to clean up some of the fucking mess he made of you,” Yurio interjected bitterly.

“Yurio,” Nesha warned her younger son.

“No,” Victor said, his eyes misting, “he’s right. I don’t want you to be worried, but I know that it’s not going to be possible to hide the truth from you. Mama, it’s true that Ivan is a horrible beast of a man and I despise him, but the more important thing in this situation is to just…keep all of us alive. It does no good if we let ourselves be torn apart. I am obeying my husband’s wishes as best I can and in exchange, he is letting me see you. We have to let go of the things that are not under our control and just be grateful that we have this time together.”

He glanced at Yurio meaningfully.

“Can we do that?” he asked solemnly.

“Of course, Vitya,” Nesha answered, smiling sadly and reaching up to caress his face gently, “Are you hungry? I will make you your favorite _syrniki_ if you want.”

Victor’s smile warmed and widened.

_I hardly ever feel genuinely hungry when I’m with Ivan, because he makes me so disgusted and sick to my stomach most of the time._

_But now…here…_

“I’m starving!” he said more cheerfully, “I haven’t had your cooking in ages! But are you sure it’s no trouble, Mama?”

“Trouble? What trouble?” his mother chuckled, her pretty eyes twinkling, “Go and have a bath. Yurio, show your brother his room?”

“Yeah, okay,” Yurio said, nodding to Victor, “Come on. Our bedrooms are upstairs.”

“Thanks,” Victor replied, looking around as he followed his brother to the stairs and up to the second story, “The house looks…amazing, although I don’t know about you, but I would take our old house and our old life back in a second.”

“Me too,” Yurio agreed, “You look like hell, you know. It’s good you at least tried to make it look a little better so you didn’t scare Mother to death. Does that asshole beat you every day?”

“Not every day,” Victor answered half-heartedly, “A lot of the time, he has his men do it for him.”

Victor felt a deeper flicker of warmth as Yurio tried to hide the instant fury that flashed in his expression by looking away.

“Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Yurio sighed, “It’s not like it’s your fault. I guess you’re doing as much as anyone could.”

Victor paused in the hallway outside the bedroom.

“The truth is, I do blame myself,” he confessed, “Papa was just trying to protect me.”

He paused and let out a shaky breath.

“I was nothing but a burden to that man,” he chided himself, “My own biological father even abandoned me and I dragged Mama down because I was a…”

Victor gasped softly as his brother’s hand reached up and covered his mouth to stop him.

“Don’t fucking say stupid shit like that!” Yurio scolded him, “Father never thought of you like that and it’s insulting to him for you to act like that’s true. Now, get your idiot ass into the tub, like Mama said and you make sure that while you’re here, you make her smile a lot! I’m going to be drying up her tears after you leave again, so at least make it worth our while, okay?”

Victor stared back at his stepbrother wordlessly for a moment, then pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him on one cheek.

“Hey! Stop it! What are you doing?” Yurio shouted.

“I knew there was a reason I loved my little brother so much!” Victor gushed.

“Let me go, stupid! Have you lost your mind?”

“Kind of…”

“Ugh, go take a bath and get the smell of that murdering bastard off of you!” Yurio snapped, stomping away and leaving Victor smiling after him.

“God, I love that boy,” Victor giggled, “He’s so cute! I have the best angry little brother.”

He turned into the bedroom and stopped, his eyes running over the inside.

_The color of the room is different and it’s bigger and has its own bathroom, but…it looks just like it did the day I left._

_Who?_

He looked back out into the hallway.

“Yurio?”

His brother stopped at the doorway to his own room and looked back at Victor questioningly.

“What is it?”

“It’s just…strange,” Victor confessed softly, “Except for the size of the room and the color…”

“It looks just the same,” Yurio finished, walking towards him and following him into the bedroom, “It wasn’t hard to remember, even though it took awhile for them to renovate the house and while Mama and I were at the hotel, all of our furniture and things were kept in storage. But when we moved back in, the movers put the boxes of your things in here.”

“But… _everything_ is just like it was,” Victor marveled, “The position of all of the furniture, the covers on the bed, my posters on the wall, even the things that were on my desk that day.”

“Yeah,” Yurio agreed, walking over and looking out the window.

“Mama…?”

“No.”

Victor blinked in surprise, looking more closely at his brother.

“What? Y-you…?”

“Yeah.”

Victor stared at Yurio wordlessly, waiting as his brother continued to look out the window.

“I used to sneak into your room while you were at skating practice, mostly to play your video games, but also I looked at your choreography plans.”

“You little sneak,” Victor snickered.

Yurio walked slowly around the room, pausing to admire the displays of Victor’s trophies and medals.

“I had plans, you know,” he went on as Victor watched him curiously, “I was doing well in my own skating, but I wanted to do something.”

He picked up one of the gold medals and ran a finger over the shiny edge.

“You were a junior champion and you were getting ready to move up. There was no one who could challenge you. You were the best.”

Yurio’s eyes closed and he swallowed hard.

“I had to be the best too.”

Victor’s eyes softened and he smiled helplessly. He barely managed to hide the sappy expression before Yurio would have seen it.

“I was looking at your choreography because I knew that if I learned how to make my own programs like you do, then I could win the next junior championship and when I moved up to the senior division, I would challenge you.”

Yurio gave a ragged sigh and set the medal down.

“I never got to show you the first program I made.”

“I know,” Victor sighed sadly, “I’m sorry. But…now that I am here, you can show me, right? I wasn’t allowed much contact with the outside world, so I didn’t see the competitions after I left, but you must have them recorded, right?”

“Y-yeah.”

“So, bring them,” Victor said, walking into the bathroom.

He stopped abruptly, staring at the size of the room, the huge jacuzzi tub and stylish shower.

“Wow…”

“I guess your shithead husband even thought he went too far that day.”

The two exchanged meaningful glances.

“Doesn’t make him any less of a shithead,” they said together.

Victor started to fill the bathtub, then he studied the choice of bath bombs and bubble bars in one of the cabinets.

“Oh, these smell so good!” he sighed, “I don’t know what to pick.”

After a few minutes, he selected one and moved to the side of the tub. Yurio started to leave the bathroom.

“Wait.”

“Huh?” his brother mused, “but you’re going to have a bath.”

Victor bit his lip gently.

“I…kind of don’t want to be alone. Bring the videos of your performances. We can talk about them while I’m in the bath.”

Yurio looked ready to argue, but he shook his head, then left the room while Victor undressed and sank down into the hot water and sweet smelling bubbles.

“Ahhh…”

He closed his eyes, mentally reversing time and feeling little nostalgic twinges.

_Except for the jetted tub, I can almost imagine it’s three years ago and I’m just…doing the things I used to do…skating, planning for competitions, designing costumes. I haven’t been able to do any of that while I’ve been with Ivan._

_I wonder if my skates still fit._

He looked up as Yurio returned to the bathroom and his brother brought a little chair and sat down beside the tub. While Victor bathed, they watched Yurio’s performances on his cellphone, one by one.

“You’ve done great,” Victor reflected, “You really have. Maybe it’ll sound stupid or make you mad, but…I’m really proud of you.”

“Stop it.”

“I am,” Victor insisted, “It’s not just that you watched over Mama after Papa and I were gone, you’ve fallen in love with skating and you’ve honored me. I can see it…but you also have your own style. I love that.”

Yurio gave him a little smirk.

“Skating’s not all I fell in love with,” he chuckled, swiping his phone screen so that the picture of a man popped up.

Victor froze.

_The cop?_

_The one in Ivan’s group?_

“Otabek Altin,” Yurio said, smiling more genuinely.

He leaned closer to Victor, who remained still, listening intently.

_Does he know?_

“He’s a skater, like me, but…”

Yurio leaned forward to whisper into his stepbrother’s ear.

“He’s also an undercover detective. He’s been working on trying to get something to bring Ivan down.”

_Oh my god!_

Victor bit at the insides of his lips.

_I gave oral sex to his boyfriend…shit._

He can’t tell me too much, you know,” Yurio went on, “but I do know that he’s getting closer to Ivan and when he gets him, he’s going to help get you away from him.”

_Oh my god, I gave oral sex to my brother’s boyfriend! Shit. Shit. Shit!_

“Hey, are you listening to me, Victor?” Yurio snapped, bringing his shocked stepbrother back from his reverie.

“Ah, yeah!” Victor managed, “Uh…he’s cute!”

_Oh man, maybe I shouldn’t have said that. If Yurio finds out I sucked off his boyfriend, then me finding him cute will be sure to make him kill me right there._

_But…there was no way for me to know, right?_

“Hey…” Yurio said, startling him again, “is that water too hot? You’re blushing.”

_With the number of guys I’ve had to suck off and dry fuck for my stupid husband, I shouldn’t be able to blush._

“Sorry, I just…”

Yurio’s eyes narrowed.

“Wait a minute,” he growled, “you’ve seen him, haven’t you?”

“Um…yeah, you were right that he infiltrated Ivan’s group. I did… _see him_ at a private party Ivan gave for his friends.”

Yurio looked at him silently for a moment and Victor could see his mind working the details.

“A private party…” he repeated, looking down at his boyfriend’s handsome face.

_Oh crap, here it comes. He must know…or maybe he doesn’t really know what goes on at the private parties Ivan gives._

_I fucking hope he doesn’t!_

“Otabek warned me that infiltrating the mob would require him to do things that were hard, things he didn’t want to. One of the things he warned me about was the private parties and that Ivan’s wife danced at those parties…”

“Yurio…” Victor said, sitting up taller in the water.

“…and as a test of loyalty…” Yurio snarled, his eyes blazing, “I told him not to tell me any more. I didn’t want to hear it, so I didn’t know, but…”

“I’m sorry!” Victor gasped, cringing as his brother dropped his cellphone, turned and dived onto Victor, sending water and bubbles flying in all directions as he tried to hit him.

“YOU FUCKING…FUCKED MY BOYFRIEND, DIDN’T YOU, VICTOR?” Yurio howled.

“N-no! No, I didn’t!” Victor shouted back, grabbing at his brother’s hands, but slipping so that his head went under the water for a moment.

He struggled to the surface, hanging onto his stepbrother’s hands as he tried to explain.

“I didn’t have any choice!” Victor hissed, lowering his voice warningly, “I _never_ have any choice what I do to the men at those parties! Sometimes, Ivan has sex with me if front of them. Sometimes, he has me suck them off or dry fuck them while he fucks me from behind! I don’t choose this, you know. I do _what I have to do to stay alive_! Think about it. You know it’s true, Yurio. Even if I’d known that Otabek was your boyfriend, I couldn’t refuse and neither could he!”

Yurio’s jaw clenched and trembled and his eyes continued to show mayhem, but he pulled free of Victor and climbed out of the tub, water streaming down his still clothed body.

“Yurio,” Victor said sadly, “I’m sorry. I really am. But…I didn’t have sex with Otabek. Ivan doesn’t allow anyone to fuck anything but my mouth, unless it’s him.”

“Huh,” Yurio huffed, “Like it’s so much better you had my boyfriend’s dick in your mouth. You suck! You know that, Victor?”

Victor stiffened at the words, covering his mouth with a soapy hand and trying his hardest not to laugh.

_I suck._

_It’s such a horrible joke._

_Oh my god!_

He made the mistake of looking up at Yurio and a strangled laugh escaped him. Yurio’s eyes narrowed and he dived onto Victor again, trying only slightly less hard to hit him.

“Ugh, you’re not funny, Victor!” he seethed.

“I wasn’t the one who said…”

“I don’t care! I oughta drown you!”

“I said I was sorry, more than once.”

“Say it again!” Yurio demanded, splashing him in the face.

“S-sorry!” Victor coughed.

“Again!”

“Sorry! Sorry!” Victor laughed, “Sorry I sucked off your boyfriend.”

Yurio splashed him a last time, then climbed out of the tub and stole the towel he had brought for his brother. He rubbed it over his face and exposed skin and began stripping off his wet clothes. Victor watched, his face growing more serious again as Yurio wrapped the towel around him.

“I really am sorry,” he apologized sincerely, “I promise that if I can get off with just a beating next time, I won’t touch him.”

A momentary look of agony flashed on Yurio’s face and disappeared quickly.

“Just…do what you have to do,” he sighed, “and fucking don’t make jokes about it or I will drown you next time.”

“Okay,” Victor agreed, “you’ve got a deal.”

He waited until his brother was starting to walk out of the bathroom, then added more quietly, “He’s a good man…the kind of boyfriend you deserve.”

Victor closed his eyes and laid back against the edge of the tub, his mind going back to the night before.

_“V-victor?” Yuuri hiccoughed, his brown eyes widening as he pushed a finger inside and Victor sighed and burrowed into his shoulder again._

_He started to say more, but found himself lost for words as Victor’s hand guided his fingers in a slow exploration of his nether region, and the silver-haired man’s eyes filled with tears._

_“You see?” Victor managed in a choked voice, “I am a…”_

_“Beautiful person,” Yuuri finished, stopping him with a kiss, “Every bit of you.”_

_He looked deeply into Victor’s teary eyes and brushed the dampness away._

_“You’re always surprising me…from the first time I saw you…to now, it’s been one surprise after another. I don’t care that this is a dream.”_

_“It’s not,” Victor whispered, shivering, “I really am…”_

_“Perfect,” Yuuri interrupted, “I know I can’t have you really, but while I’m having this amazing dream with you, I’m gonna show you.”_

Victor’s eyes burned and tears filled the corners.

“Yuuri Katsuki, you…seem like a good man too.”

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun shined brightly overhead as Yuuri left the hotel, dressed in his warmup clothes. He jogged along the street and over a bridge, heading for the Saint Petersburg beach he’d been observing from his hotel room window.

_One of the posters of Victor that I collected, looked like it came from this beach. There was a driftwood log that Victor was sitting on, and he had his arms wrapped around his Maccachin. His hair was loose and let down around his shoulders._

_He looked so happy and relaxed._

_I mean, I know that those pictures are posed, and sometimes it’s not relaxing at all, but I can imagine Victor bringing Maccachin down to this place…just on a regular day. I can see them running along the edge of the water…splashing around a little for fun…sitting down on…_

Yuuri’s feet came to a stop as he reached the entrance to the beach area, and he immediately spotted the driftwood log in the distance.

_Victor…_

He walked slowly forward, working to catch his breath and almost seeing the young Russian champion, hearing Victor’s happy laugh in his mind.

_The Victor that I met last night wasn’t anything like that. He seemed so scared. He’s got to be in a terrible situation. When I stepped in to protect him, it seemed like he was being hit by people associated with this ‘Ivan.’_

_They have no right to hurt Victor!_

Yuuri sat down on the driftwood log, his eyes tearing up as he touched the wood lightly with his fingertips.

“Victor,” he whispered, “I’m going to find you. I will find you and help you get away from that man if it’s the last thing I ever do!”


End file.
